The Problem With Time Travel
by The AU Library
Summary: Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Hope, has been sent back in time as an effort from The Future Foundation as a final attempt to ensure a hopeful future and to defeat despair. Problem is, the world he has found himself in is very different from the one he thought he would wind up in. This one comes with a few Quirks. (Rated M for later chapters and for people like Bakugo & Fuyuhiko)
1. Foreword

**This is essentially a long Author's Note so if you wanna skip it and go straight to the story then go right ahead.**

Hi, hello there. I'm sure you're wondering what this is. Well, it's kinda a foreword (is that the right term? Ah I'm using it anyway) as to explain my general idea and hopes for this story. I was initially planning on placing this as a classic Author's Note at the end of the prologue but decided that it would just end up being a massive block of text at the end of the chapter and so I decided to put this here as it's own kind of chapter for people to read so they know where I'm aiming for this story.

But, if you have no interest in this you can just skip right ahead and jump straight into the story. No harm done.

So, this story is kinda inspired by the stories **Be More Proactive This Time Around, Luckster** written by jean010 and **The Unlucky Luckster and the 77th Class** written by Veos G17. (Awesome stories, by the way, go read them if you ever get the chance) The main element that I drew from these stories is that Makoto will be bringing hope and smiles to pretty much everyone around him and will slowly be making friends with everyone forming a platonic harem. There will not be rambunctious hijinks were everyone tries to get Makoto's attention (At least not in the main story. I am planning some one-shot chapters with that theme mainly because I like it and I find it funny but it would never fit in the story I'm trying to write)

Anyway, the reason I'm making this crossover is for a couple of reasons. Firstly is that I like both of these series immensely and honestly think there is not enough crossover between the two of them. And the very small amount I've seen has focused more on the killing game aspect (which is fine) and not on the hero aspect which I find disappointing because who doesn't want to see the colorful cast of Danganronpa with quirks and on a quest to become heroes.

 **With that said expect some OOCness because the goals and attitudes of the characters are gonna be changed to fit the world but I am going to do my damnedest to keep their personalities within more or less the same.**

Secondly, I do have some ordinary My Hero Academia and Danganronpa stories in mind for the near future and I'm using this crossover as a chance to experiment with both series at the same time and see how I am at writing both in a My Hero Academia setting and with mysteries (cause there will be mysteries in this. Wouldn't be Danganronpa if there weren't any). But that's not to say I'm not going to be putting in one hundred percent of my effort because this story is a testing ground. Because I will be.

Anyway, with that off my chest, I would like to welcome you to the story. I hope you enjoy


	2. Prologue: Makoto Naegi Origins

Makoto Naegi stared at the back of the young man in front of him as the sound of their footsteps echoed off the walls as they descended the staircase into the basement subsection of the main base of the Future Foundation. The two young men continued to walk in silence as they made their way through the gray hallways to their destination and so Makoto was left to his thoughts as his mind wandered to thinking about his fellow Future Foundation member that walked in front of him.

Kikuchi Arakida, the Future Foundation's own Ultimate Mad Scientist although this title wasn't really official it was more of a nickname given to the young man after he had join the Foundation. After all, Kikuchi was too young to be scouted out by Hope's Peak academy at the time when the tragedy occurred although Makoto was sure if given the opportunity Kikuchi would've definitely been scouted. Makoto smiled sadly as his thoughts wandered to what it might've been like to have Kikuchi as an underclassman. He chuckled at the thought of perhaps coming across the tired eyes of a younger version of the Foundation member in a lab perhaps accompanied by other Ultimates.

As Makoto chuckled Kikuchi turned his head to face the luckster and said "What's funny?" As he asked this Kikuchi's tired and bagged red eyes met Makoto's hazel ones, the black wiry hair of the young man, dressed in a lab coat covered in chemical stains and burns, was a mess and stuck out in random directions. It looked like the young man hadn't slept in days, which was most likely true.

"Nothing Arakida-san." Makoto said with a melancholic smile "Just wondering about how things might be if everything wound up happening differently."

Kikuchi nodded slowly as he continued to walk through the hallways "Well if what I'm planning actually works then perhaps things will go just exactly like what you're thinking."

"Speaking of which." Makoto said his smile vanishing as he took on a serious expression that would make Kyoko proud "Are you sure your theory is correct. Will we actually be able to go back in time so that we can change the future?"

Kikuchi was silent for a long while as he continued to make his way through the gray stone hallways, eventually the young man reached into a pocket of his lab coat and produced a small white box and a sleek silver Zippo lighter. From the box, Kikuchi withdrew a tightly wrapped cigarette and after lighting it he took a long draft before blowing out a rather impressive stream of smoke that reminded Makoto of a dragon, and then and only then did Kikuchi answer.

"Nope. I've never tested the machine on another human being and I've never sent anything too far back that it might cause a lasting effect. In theory, it should work on a larger scale but I have no real actual proof. And also there is no _we_ in this. You will be the only one going back ... if this ends up working that is."

Makoto frowned at the tired looking man before saying reproachfully "Arakida-san, I thought you said you were trying to curb your smoking habit."

At that Kikuchi could only laugh as he took another breath of his cigarette, the burning end glowing a bright orange that slightly lit up the dark hallway the two men were traversing giving Kikuchi's features a rather ghostly look. "That's what you're worried about. You truly are much more focused on the well being of others than your own aren't you."

Makoto just smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head "It's just how I am."

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is." Kikuchi replied with a smile "I suppose that's why you're considered the Ultimate Hope, and why we've decided that you'd be the best one to carry out this mission ... well if it ends up working out." And with that last note left hanging in the air the two men took a final turn and ended up in the large room where the reason they were even here in the first place sat.

"Wow, it uh. It looks like ..." Makoto began.

"A mess." Kikuchi supplied as he bent down and began to mess with a series of wires that was leading to the amalgamation of random devices that surrounded what looked like a chair often used in dentist offices.

"Not it's not ... uh, it's just." Makoto began only to be promptly cut off by Kikuchi

"Naegi-san, I'm using a toaster as a jury-rigged input device, several microwaves as energy wave emitters, and a flip phone as a keypad. I know it's a mess, has been since I started this project years ago."

"Years ago." Makoto said a bit softly as the tired-eyed man moved over to fiddle with what appeared to be some sort of rigging that kept everything together.

"Yeah," Kikuchi said in a neutral tone as he wandered around the room checking on various parts of the machine in front of them "I started this all the way back when The Tragedy first started. I barricaded myself in my basement, made a sort of safe house out of it. Was all alone cause my parents were one of the first to go. I hacked and made one of those damned bear robots mine to control and I used it to gather food and supplies. I slaved day in and day out just to get my first working prototype. Eventually, though the future foundation came across me. And convinced me to turn my, ... talent I'd guess you'd call it, to helping repair the world. Since then this has kind of taken a back seat although I never stopped working on it even if it meant ninety percent of my fluid intake would be caffeinated. I know we're doing our best to repair the world but I just couldn't give up hope you know. The hope that maybe I could just fix everything and make it so that no one died."

Makoto nodded solemnly knowing where he was coming from, surely if anyone in the Future Foundation had been given the chance and change the world for the better Makoto was sure each and every single one of the would take the chance even though Makoto everyone would definitely have different methods about how they would go about fixing the world. Kikuchi himself had stated bluntly when he had first brought up the concept to those within the Foundation that, if given the opportunity, he would simply find Junko and kill her in cold blood. And there were many who shared his viewpoint, when Makoto brought up the possibility of perhaps not killing Junko but rather rehabilitating her by showing her hope that could overshadow her despair.

The response was ... less than pleasant.

Many, if not all, of the new head members of the Future Foundation were against such an idea and extremely vocal about it as well. To redeem the one who had caused so much suffering and pain for all of mankind, it was a preposterous idea. However, Makoto was able to convince them and turn them into supporting his plan rather than being against it. Although not without a large degree of assistance from Kyoko and surprisingly Byakuya, who had stated that if anyone could pull off such a benign, simple-minded, and overly optimistic plan it would be him. Makoto decided to take this as a compliment rather than an insult. So here they were, about to put said plan into action.

"Well." Makoto said with a small smile "You're finally about to do it. Put your plan into action."

"Yeah." Kikuchi responded as he made his way back to Makoto "I'm surprised you guys agreed to use my machine though, I thought it'd take a lot more convincing."

"Not gonna lie, we were all a more than a bit skeptical at first but after you showed us that thing with the banana. Just thinking about it still gives me headaches." Makoto said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Kikuchi said with a small smile as the memory of the entire conference room freaking out returned. It had taken a full hour to calm Kyoko down as she tried in vain to describe rationally why she had two sets of memory about the week. One with and one without a lone banana sitting in the conference room with a sign on it that said _'Leave alone for experimentation.'_

"Anyway." Kikuchi said his face returning to one of seriousness "Are you ready? Everything is in order, we can start at any moment."

Makoto nodded as he took another look at the machine it was a crazy thought, to think they could go back in time to right all the wrongs to make, to save countless lives, to ensure that The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History never even happened. To change the future. It was a harrowing thought to many of those within the foundation, or at least those who were present for the introduction and eventual acceptance of Kikuchi's proposal, that they're entire existence, everything that they have come to be would be erased at the simple flip of a switch. But it was for the greater good so they had all made peace with the idea, it was not unlike dying for a cause but was it really dying when all you were doing was turning back the clock to change things for the better? But still, it didn't make it any less of a scary thought for those who were aware of the plan. It had been well over a week since Kikuchi's plan had been approved by the Future Foundation department heads and they had used said week to get all that they could in order.

Confessions were made, as well as some apologies, and a good degree of time was spent with remaining friends and families. The night Makoto had spent with the remnants of class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy would be one he would remember for quite some time. He had never consumed alcohol before, and apparently neither had the rest of them aside from Yasuhiro which was a surprise to nobody, but they had decided that the night should rather be one of celebration rather than one of grief. And so they had partied the night away. Unfortunately, he hadn't had as much time with Komaru as he had intially wanted but he settled for the multi-hour phone call he had with her.

Makoto had decided not to tell his sister about the plan for not wanting to burden her with the information or the worries that came with them. And in no time it seemed like the small time frame of a week they were given was gone and now Makoto stood ready to achieve the impossible.

"I'm ready." Makoto said with a slight but firm nod.

Kikuchi nodded as well and guided Makoto up and into the chair. As Makoto sat down he took a look around at the machine up close, the sight certainly wasn't a confidence booster as the multiple stripped and re-purposed microwaves stared him down. That and the fact that there was more than an ample amount of duct tape and five-fifty cord holding the structure together giving Makoto the impression that the machine was going to end up collapsing on him rather than doing what they hoped it would do.

Before he could voice these concerns however the dark room suddenly filled with light as the machine whirred to life. Makoto watched as Kikuchi ran too and fro the room tapping buttons, pulling levers, and inserting what looked to be an old fashion Nintendo Entertainment System cartridge into a toaster. As the tired-eyed man stopped in his running around to stare down into at what looked to be a car's dashboard he shouted towards Makoto.

'This is probably doing wonders for the city.' Makoto wondered 'How much power did he say he needed to reroute to get this thing working ... said it was the equivalent of a lightning bolt's worth of power.'

"There is one thing I would like to reiterate before I send you on your way." Kikuchi shouted cutting through Makoto's inner thoughts "Time travel is a rather tricky thing. Think of time is like a river and we are all fish in the current. Normally all we do is swim with the current but what we're about to do is similar to picking up a rather large rock from said current, walk back a mile or two, and just chuck it in. The end result is a big splash and ripples across the water. While the river will eventually stabilize and go back to its normal flow the fact is that its current has been altered both going forward and going backwards for you see the ripples travel in all directions affecting more than just the point of impact."

"Could you explain without the river analogy?" Makoto asked with an awkward smile on his face as he tried to calm his shaking knees while his sweaty hands gripped the arms of the chair he was in.

"In other words." Kikuchi began with a sly smirk directed towards Makoto "Just the act of sending you back is going to change things even further in the past then when we're intending to send you. The world you end up in, well it's probably not gonna be exactly the same as the one you've known your whole life. Hell, there might not even be a Junko Enoshima for you to stop. But you and I both know that you're not that lucky." At that Kikuchi stood up and walked over to a small black flip phone was sitting on a table. He picked it up and began to tap in numbers. Makoto knew he was using the phone as a keypad to input coordinates but still the sight was surreal to him. Like all Kikuchi was doing was sending a text to a friend.

Makoto chuckled "Well hopefully next time I see you, it'll be in a despair free world."

"Yeah." Kikuchi said with a wistful smile as he typed in the last few number "Either that or multiverse theory is true."

"Wait, what?"

"Good luck!"

And with that, all Makoto saw was white.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter/Prologue. Mainly cause I couldn't help myself this chapter was filled with all kinds of references. Some overt some not so much. Can you find them all?** **Please leave a review if you feel inclined, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**Knock knock knock**

Makoto groaned loudly as he rolled around to bury his face into his pillow not wishing to open his eyes due to the massive headache that he had at the moment. It felt like someone had dropped twenty different microwaves on top of his head ... wait. Why did he think of microwaves?

"Onii-chan!" came a shrill female voice although slightly muffled "It's time to wake up. We're gonna be late for school."

"Urrgggghh." Was all Makoto managed to get out. Although a thought did creep into his head. He should really sit down and have a chat with Komaru, he hasn't had the chance for a real proper talk with her since ... since ... since.

With all thoughts about his headache gone Makoto sprung out of bed and began to look around his room as his pillow and covers were scattered all over the floor. As Makoto scanned the area around he was overwhelmed by what he saw.

A completely ordinary looking room. Average in size, a light blue coating for the color of the walls, a twin bed with covers and a pillow underneath the sole window which was covered by curtains, a closet with an assortment of clothes in them with more than the average amount of hoodies present, the walls were decorated with a few posters, and a desk and chair off to the side covered in books, paper, pencils, and lone laptop. It was an average teenage boy's room ... and the sight brought tears to Makoto's eyes.

A strangled cry escaped the now teenage Makoto as his knees fell to the floor of his bedroom. The muffled sounds of what was obviously his family going through their morning routine coming through the closed door was like the most beautiful music to his ears. Makoto wasn't sure how long he sat there on his knees but it wasn't too long that he was sure of, Komaru hadn't returned to call on him again. He stood up and took a closer look at his room. It wasn't exactly the same as he remembered having all those years ago, the biggest change was the posters. He certainly didn't remember having as many as he had and he certainly would've remembered what they were about considering how flashy they were.

"All Might?" Makoto wondered aloud as he stared at the poster of a rather muscular looking man with a quite strange set of blond hair that was placed over his desk. "Guess it's a character from a show I'm a fan of. Arakida-san did say some things would be different." Makoto made his way to his curtains still glancing about his room, as Makoto gripped his curtains he took a deep breath ready to see the world again. One where buildings weren't on fire and despair didn't run rampant through the world. And so Makoto pulled his curtains aside and looked out the window ... the sight caused his heart to stop.

"Aaaahhh!" Makoto screamed as he busted out of his room and ran downstairs to where he parents sat around the table. "Mom! Dad! Th-there's a giant four-armed man several streets down and he's rampaging about! I could see him from my window!" What he had expected was his parents to respond as if he were crazy or perhaps to even freak out like he was. The reaction he got was neither of those however.

"Another gigantification villain." his father said as he looked up from his almost finished breakfast a slightly exasperated look on his face. "That's the second one in two weeks. Honestly, I can't believe how some people just decide to waste such good and helpful Quirks on villainy."

"That's beside the point honey." Makoto's mother said looking up from her cooking. "If what Makoto is saying is true it sounds like the main road is going to be closed while the heroes and police handle the situation."

"Oh, you're right." Makoto's father said as he quickly finished the remainder of his breakfast "I'll have to use the other road if I want to go to work today and if I'm going to be on time I'll have to leave now. Thanks for telling us Makoto."

Before Makoto could say anything his dad had already picked up his things, kissed his wife on the cheek and Komaru on the forehead as a goodbye, and ruffled Makoto's hair causing his ahoge to be ruffled about. And with that, he was gone. As Makoto tried to wrap his head around about what just happened his vision was suddenly filled with an upside down smiling face and a pair of dark green eyes.

"Wow, a gigantification villain. Oooh, I wonder which hero is gonna show up. Oh, I hope it'll be Kamui Woods, or maybe All Might might even show. I hear he's in town right now. How cool would that be to see the Number One Hero take down a super big villain? Come on Onii-chan we need to hurry up and go so we can watch it happen." Komaru said with an excited gleam in her eye from her position ... on the ceiling. Makoto looked up and his mouth dropped at the sight of his sister crouched down on the ceiling on all fours much like a spider.

"Komaru!" Makoto's mother called out from the kitchen "Absolutely not, you are not going anywhere near the villain attack and how many times have I told you not to use your Quirk indoors."

All Komaru did was chuckle as she released her hold on the ceiling and dropped down towards the ground like a cat. Standing up as she dusted herself off Komaru turned to look at Makoto. "Huh, Onii-chan you feeling okay. You're all pale and stuff."

Makoto was currently trying to stop his head from spinning due to the fact that his whole sense of reality was currently crumbling around him. His parents', not to mention his sister's reaction towards the giant man he had saw, words like villains, heroes, and Quirks being thrown around like they were commonplace things, and finally the fact that his sister was able to cling to the ceiling of the house and act like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I-I'm f-fine." Makoto managed to murmur out "I just feel a little ... uh under the weather is all."

At that Komaru placed her hand on Makoto's head "Ooh, wow. Yeah, you feel like someone had stuck you in a microwave." Makoto chuckled nervously at the word "And you definitely look like you're about to hurl."

At those words, Makoto's mother walked out from the kitchen area and did much the same as Komaru "My goodness, Komaru's right. You're burning up and you look as pale as a ghost. I think it'd be best if you stay home from school today."

All Makoto could do was nod in silence as his attention to the details surrounding him dulled to the point that the conversation his mother and his sister were having began to sound like he was hearing them at the bottom of a really deep lake. It was donning on him just **how** much they must've changed by sending him to the past. The world he had been sent back to didn't just have minor differences to the original one that he had remembered. It was like a whole other reality.

"Makoto."

Makoto blinked his eyes regaining his focus to stare up at his mother who was looking down at him with a concerned smile. "Do you feel like eating breakfast, or would you prefer to go back to bed?"

He was about to answer with wanting to go back to bed but the loud growl that his stomach made caused him to blush slightly out of embarrassment as he nodded silently. His mother lead him to the table and placed a moderately sized breakfast down in front of him. As Makoto picked up the nearby chopsticks and began eating he felt a wave of nostalgia and happiness roll over him. His mother's cooking ... how long had it been since he had eaten it. It certainly tasted as good as he remembered and as he ate his way through the breakfast feeling the uneasiness and confusion that clouded his mind fade away slightly as he ate the familiar food. The fish was even slightly burnt like his mother had always done due to the fact she was so easily distracted by conversing with her family as she cooked. Despite the fact that they had always teased her for it the flavor filled him with joy.

As he ate Komaru left for school bidding farewell to them both by giving her mother a hug and her brother a quick pat on the shoulder, not wanting to make any more contact as to avoid getting sick herself. After Komaru had left Makoto's mother took a seat across from him and began to eat herself. The two ate in silence for sometime before it was broken by a tentative question from his mother.

"Makoto, how are you feeling? Not how you feel being sick and all, I mean how do you feel about our situation right now." she asked staring down at her food looking rather nervous.

Unsure as of how to answer he simply replied with "I don't know. I just kind of trying to wrap my head around what's going on right now." It was the truth it just meant something else to him then what his mother thought it meant. Is what Makoto thought but the sad and understanding smile his mother put on made him feel like perhaps that what he said wasn't the best course of action.

"I understand." she said with a sigh "I know the move was sudden and to happen in your last year in junior-high must've been a surprise and hard to understand but the job opportunity that was offered to your father was just far too good to refuse and we didn't want to have to separate the family. I know it must've been tough to leave behind all your friends but you and Komaru have always been good at making friends so I'm sure the two of you will be fine in that regard but I know that doesn't really help fix things. I just hope the two of you aren't angry at us for such a sudden change."

'So.' Makoto thought as he looked at his mother who was staring down at her cup of coffee 'We've recently moved and are living someplace else, and she said I was in m last year in junior high. Well, it's good to know I ended up in the benchmark time zone that we wanted me in.'

"I'm not angry." Makoto answered trying his best to give the answer he would normally give if the situation wasn't so confusing to him "And I'm sure Komaru isn't angry either. We just need time to adjust is all."

At that, his mother smiled warmly as she released a happy sigh "That's a relief to hear, you and your sister take all the time you need. Now head on up to your room so you can get over this fever. If you need anything just call."

Makoto nodded and made his way back up to his room. As he closed the door behind and quickly moved to close his curtains again his thoughts wandered as to his next course of action thinking back to his friends.

"Kyoko would say that information gathering would be the most important thing right now as would Togami-san. Yasuhiro-kun and Asahina-san would probably try and calm down their nerves by going somewhere. Probably for a donut or by trying to extort money from people." Deciding that the first option sounded more fruitful Makoto sat down at his laptop as he cracked his knuckles. If there was anything he was more than just average in before being chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student it was searching the web.

 **...**

 _'The world you end up in, well it's probably not gonna be exactly the same as the one you've known your whole life.'_

Kikuchi's words bounced in Makoto's head as he pushed away from his desk with a sigh. It was crazy how much had actually changed from the simple act of going back in time. Well, now that he thinks about it perhaps calling _going back in time_ a simple act wasn't really correct however he could've never imagined that such a drastic change would've happened.

Quirks, they were called. The next step in human evolution it was called where people started manifesting strange and unique powers all starting with a young baby that could emit light. At this point eighty percent of the world's population had them and with powers came people with the wish to abuse them for their own benefit. And thus came the birth of heroes, gone were the days of superheroes being a thing of fiction in manga and comic books now they were an actual profession that people aspired to be.

As that thought entered his head Makoto shifted his head up towards the poster above. "All Might. The number one hero." Makoto chuckled to himself, even in this world it seemed like the things he liked happened to be whatever was most popular. But honestly, he couldn't blame the people for revering the man, the clips he had seen and the articles he had read just made the man seem phenomenal. Even in a world filled with people who had powers and being a hero was a profession All Might just seemed so much larger than life. The symbol of peace and justice. The man who saved the day with a fearless smile.

 _ **'Fear not citizens, hope has arrived. Because I am here.'**_

The words that he had heard the number one hero say in that disaster video, which was one of the first things that popped up on his search of the hero, rung in his head. He had come back in time to ensure the hope of the future but the words coupled with such a smile made Makoto think that just maybe he had nothing to worry about so long as the heroes were here. But as he closed his eyes a dark thought crept into his mind in the form of Kyoko's voice.

 _'What Quirk would Junko have?'_

This caused the young boy's eyes to snap back open. In a world filled with powers, the fact that Junko could now have a superpower to add to her arsenal sent a cold shiver run down his spine. Not to mention the thought of the kind of damage she could be capable of doing with The Remnants of Despair under her control once again but this time with all of them sporting powers of their own.

"No." Makoto said out loud standing up slamming his hands on his desk. Even though things were different in this timeline he couldn't afford to be lax. He had to find and ensure that the future of this new timeline be a hopeful one rather than the one filled with despair he had left behind. Obviously the course of action he should take is to find those who had made direct impacts in the events that resulted in The Tragedy such as Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba, not to mention several others who had a hand in it as well albeit some of them inadvertently, and start deterring them from such course of actions.

Slight problem, however, he had no idea how to find the people he was looking for. Back in the original timeline, a simple web search would provide hundreds of articles about those who were considered to be Ultimates. Especially for those who were so profound in the spotlight much like Sayaka Maizono was as the Ulitmate Pop Sensation or even how Junko was as her facade as the Ultimate Fashionista. But now nothing. They weren't even a blip on the radar of the world. Not even Hope's Peak Academy existed, the closest thing the Luckster could find was the top hero school known as UA.

Makoto could only chalk the lack of information on the Ultimates from the original timeline up to the fact that heroes took such a predominance in this world. Not only had the world had changed so much due to the appearance of quirks but culture and technology had also changed drastically due to it. While such things as pop idols, fashion models, movie stars, and the likes were still popular they now took a back seat to pro heroes, not to mention the fact that a majority of the most popular members of these professions were in fact pro-heroes working a secondary job.

He had however managed to find this timeline's version of the students who he knew as the members of Class 77-B, the class from Hope's Peak who were infamously turned into the Remnants Of Despair by Junko in order to further spread despair across the world. But not in the way he had expected. The students were currently attending UA as students striving to become heroes and were currently a part of Class 1-B and had just recently undergone an apparently extremely popular event known as the UA sport's festival which had taken the spot as the most widely watched sporting event in the world. The final match between Akane Owari and Nekomara Nidai was certainly an astounding spectacle.

Although what he found through his research was extremely interesting, and enlightening in certain aspects, it wasn't all that helpful in furthering his goal.

Makoto sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps he should try tackling the situation from a different angle but his head was swimming with the new information that he had just filled it with that he couldn't really focus. And so his mind drifted towards the second option he had thought of before beginning his deep dive into his research.

"Maybe I just need to take a break to clear my head." Makoto wondered out loud. A donut did sound rather good right now. Deciding on that option Makoto quickly changed into his normal attire, glad to see that his favorite hoodie was still present in his wardrobe although it was next to a blue with streaks of red, yellow, and white. "All Might sports hoodie, huh." Makoto wondered aloud reading the tag on the item as he zipped up his classic hoodie.

Making his way out with little problem, his mother had left the house to explore the town with some new friends not too long ago, Makoto began to make way towards a Donut shop he had gotten directions for using his phone. Leaving a note on the fridge stating that he had left for some fresh air believing it would help in his condition. As he walked about he decided to leave behind the thought of his mission for the time being and so he spent most of the time walking gazing at the different shops and scenery. As Makoto took a turn into a nearby alleyway deciding to use it as a shortcut he was so busy looking back down at his phone that he didn't notice the man running towards him heading in the opposite direction and so that's how one second he was staring at his phone and next he was on his back staring up at the sky.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming my way. I really should be more attentive." Makoto blurted out in an apologetic tone as he grabbed his phone and scrambled to his feet to bow as an apology. He would have gone on longer if it weren't for when he looked up and saw the man he was talking to.

The man looked to be in his late twenties or even his early thirties, he had dirty unkempt looking black hair that fell down to his shoulders and a pair of wild looking pink colored eyes. The man wore a black hooded leather jacket and a pair of black trousers with cargo pockets and he was carrying a rather heavy looking duffel bag. When the man laid eyes on the young Luckster he smirked in a way that sent a shiver down Makoto's spine. Before he could do anything or utter another word the man was on him gripping him by the neck.

"Shhhh." The man hissed in his ear "No need to worry, all you have to do is stay quiet and follow my lead. If everything goes right by the end of this all I will be on my way and you'll still be breathing. It's quite lucky for me to find you here at such a time, your a real hero kid."

As the man finished talking the sound of multiple people running filled the air as from around the corner a handful of strangely dressed individuals rounded a corner.

"Get back here you villain!" a member of the group who was near the back shouted out.

"Up, up, up, not so fast heroes." The hooded man said with a confident smirk as he held up his other arm near Makoto's face. Makoto's eyes widened in shock and fear as several thin tendrils made their way out of the man's sleeve and floated towards Makoto stopping just before his neck. "One wrong move and the kid here is as good as dead."

"Death Arms, he's got a kid." Said a man with orange hair dressed in what looked to be a beige baseball uniform with his face covered by a strange looking mask.

"I can see that Slugger." A tall muscular looking man with white hair who Makoto deduced as Death Arms.

'Heroes.' Makoto thought as he looked at the small group of people 'If they're heroes then that must mean ...' Makoto looked back up towards the hooded man whose attention was squarely on the small group of heroes standing against him 'This guy is a villain.' And as the reality of the situation finally dawned on him Makoto could only think 'Why am I so unlucky.'

The villain's smirked widened at the heroes' reactions "My quirk is known as Jellyfish, my tendrils have a poison in them much like the kind found in Box Jellyfish, so one wrong move and the kid is dead. He won't die immediately though, he'll spend about a week writhing around in agony. Maybe you can be a good hero and hold his hand in comfort while it happens."

The heroes could only scowl at the hooded villain eyeing the several long and thin appendages that floated dangerously near Makoto's neck.

"So." The villain continued "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to let me go and allow me to leave the city without any problem and I'll be taking the kid with me. Once I'm sure that I'll be able to make a clean getaway without any of you interfering I'll toss the kid in the nearest ditch I can find." Everyone tensed up as the hooded man let the sentence hang for a second before continuing. "Don't worry he'll be alive when I ditch him. Look, I really don't want to kill a kid today, it'll give me nightmares so for everyone's benefit here how about you all be good little heroes and go away."

As the villain finished his demands silence reigned over the alleyway. The tension over the group of people was so intense that it felt like any noise or any movement could set off either side into doing something that the other would sorely regret.

Makoto wasn't sure how long the heroes and villain stood staring each other down as he stood helplessly with the villain's tendrils floating just inches away from his neck. It could've been just minute for all he knew but for him, it felt like an eternity. But without any warning or indication, the villain and Makoto were enveloped by a shadow. The two of them looked around shocked before they both looked up as a booming voice filled the air.

 **"Missouri Smash!"**

A massive blur came crashing down on the villain causing a sound akin to a clap of thunder as the hooded man's body was sent into the ground cracking it on impact. Makoto opened his mouth to scream in shock and fear as he thought the poisonous tendrils would land on him but it got caught in his throat as he felt a pair of arms lift him up and pull him away before that could happen. As Makoto looked up to see the individual who had caught him he was greeted by a wide smile and a pair of shadowed eyes.

 **"It's alright young man. Why? Because I am here."**

...

The rest of what happened was kind of a blur for the Luckster. The police were on the scene rather quickly and they had the villain in restraints and being carted off just as fast. Makoto was on the receiving ends of plenty of apologies and handshakes from the heroes which he assured he was fine and he held no grudges whatsoever. The though that this was something heroes had to deal on a daily basis made Makoto's head spin so much that he just couldn't find it in himself to blame any of them. He had also given a statement to the police along with his information should they need to contact him again. As the commotion was dying down Makoto turned to look at All Might who was currently talking to one of the officers who was apparently fan boying.

Makoto made his way over to the hero and said rather nervously "All Might" The hero turned to look at the Luckster with the same wide smile. "I j-just wanted to say thank you."

 **"Ahahaha!"** All Might laughed boisterously waving his hand in a dismissive manner **"No need for thanks young man, it's all in a days work for a hero."** at the end of his sentence the number one hero gave Makoto a thumbs up and another one of his trademark smiles.

As Makoto nodded silently as he stared up at the rather massive looking hero. The symbol of peace and justice and the number one hero, surely if there was anyone in this world that could help him in his mission to ensure the hope of the future it was this man. But as that thought entered his brain he remembered the words of advice Kyoko had given him before leaving.

 _'I'm well aware that'd you'd think of getting help from friends to make sure that your mission goes smoothly but I'd advice against it. Or at the very least letting to many people know. For one, you're definitely going to at first sound like a madman and run the risk of not only loosing allies but having people lose faith in your mental health but should you find people who you both convince of and trust with the secret of the mission then I seriously suggest limiting the number of people you tell. The more people who know about this the more of a risk you run of the secret getting out and to the wrong people. So, I hope you follow my advice when I suggest you keep this a secret from everyone.'_

'Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do.' Makoto thought. Surely anyone in his position would do just as Kyoko had said to do. But as he thought this his mind also wandered to how he had defeated Junko and how he had taken The Remnants of Despair and had placed them on Jabberwock Island. And he gave a small smile to himself he thought 'But when was I ever one to not put my trust in people.'

"All Might." Makoto said but this time with a bit more steel and determination in his voice causing said hero to look down at him curiously as to what caused the sudden change in tone "Can I talk to you about something, in private?"

* * *

 **And with that, the first official chapter of the story is finished.** **Please leave a review if you feel inclined, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 2: Secrets

"All Might, can I talk to you about something, in private?"

Toshinori Yagi, more commonly known as All Might, stared down at the young man he had just saved. A rather unassuming individual, which he meant in the best of ways, a young boy who could be no older than at least fifteen with spiky brown hair with and hazel eyes. This wasn't the first time someone had asked him if they could talk to him in private, usually fans and members of the media. But something with the way this young boy was looking at him was different from the usual way people requested to talk to him.

Maybe it was the tone of urgency he used, or perhaps it was his eyes. Someone so young should not have such hardened eyes.

 **"Very well then young man, just one second."** All Might made his way over to the police officer in charge **"Hey there, I'll be taking the young man home if you don't mind."**

"Oh sure thing, thanks for saving us the trouble All Might." The officer said with a smile before turning towards Makoto and saying "If we need you for anything else we'll give you a call."

Makoto nodded while trying not to be so obvious at the staring he was doing of the officer's cat head. By doing this he was distracted and didn't notice All Might kneeling down and only realized when the hero caught his attention by speaking up.

 **"Alright then, hop on and hold on tight."** All Might said over his shoulder.

"Oh sure." Makoto walked over and reached up to wrap his arms around the hero's neck. He did feel a bit self-conscious as to how he probably looked like to an outsider but these thoughts were immediately wiped from his mind as the hero took off in a massive leap that propelled them high into the sky and over the roofs of several buildings.

"Woah!" Makoto shouted in a mixture of both shock, fear, and a slight bit of awe "We're so high up! How can you get this high by just jumping."

 **"Hahaha, oh this is nothing. You should the heights I can reach when I get serious."**

"You can go higher?!" Makoto asked, and in spite of himself, he felt the young fifteen year old he had been turned into shine through as he looked at the Number One hero with a gaze filled with awe.

As The Symbol Of Piece looked over his shoulder towards the shining eyes of the young boy that hung to him he smiled inwardly. 'Heh, even with that heavy look in his eyes. He's still a kid at heart.'

After about a few minutes of soaring through the sky, Makoto and All Might landed with a heavy thud on the roof of an apartment complex. After looking around to ensure the two's privacy All Might turned back towards the Luckster **"Alright, no one should be able to hear us here. So young man, what is it you want to talk to me about?"**

Makoto starred down at his feet his hands shaking, he knew what he had to do but it still didn't ease his nerves. What he was about to tell the Number One Hero might make the man think he was crazy and in need of mental counseling but he had come this far so now was not the time to back down.

"What I'm about to say is gonna sound crazy." Makoto began causing the hero to raise an eyebrow quizzically "But please listen to me all the way through. My name is Makoto Naegi and I'm from the future." He could already feel All Might's confidence in him begin to wain with that statement so before the hero could say anything else Makoto looked up from his feet and into the hero's eyes and said with earnest "Yes I know, but trust me I'm telling the truth I wouldn't approach you with something like this as a prank right after you saved."

And it was once again the look in the boy's eyes that caused the Number One Hero to go along with what the boy was saying and so he nodded allowing the boy to continue.

Makoto nodded in thanks "In the future where I come from, there was an event that happens known as The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History or it's more simply referred to as The Tragedy." And with that Makoto delved into his explanation starting from as far back as he could recall as well as using several pieces of information he had collected over the years since his escape from Hope's Peak and joining the foundation. As he explained he found himself not only talking about the events that had transpired in his original timeline but how he felt about them. Sure, he had discussed his thoughts with Kyoko and the Future Foundation's Ultimate Therapist Miaya Gekkogahara but he had always kept certain things bottled up. But as he explained all the events in detail to the man in front of him he felt all those pent-up thoughts bubble to the surface and he couldn't help but add the emotions he felt at the time.

The shock of being betrayed by someone you trusted, the terror of witnessing the multiple deaths of your friends first hand and having to investigate it in order to weed out the killer that hid amongst you, the guilt that he felt that maybe if he had done things a bit differently he could've saved them, the crushing feeling he felt when he thought that progress was being made to ensure a bright future and then out of left field he was once again forced into another sick and twisted killing game. And now finally in what looked like a perfect opportunity to fix _everything_ to make it so that none of those terrible things had happened he now found himself in a world where reality was so much different from what he was normally used to and now it seemed like the mission he was sent on was now an impossible task.

Makoto wasn't sure how long they stood there on the roof of that apartment building but it must have been for at least a little while because what was once a midafternoon slowly began to turn into an early evening. As Makoto finished his explanation silence hung in the air for a long while in which neither the Luckster nor the Number One Hero said a word. After a whole three minutes of awkward silence, Makoto decided to break it.

"Y-you must think I'm crazy. It's okay I understand, I mean if I were in your shoes I'd probably think more or less the same." Makoto said his shoulders slumping slightly as he sighed in defeat.

 **"No young man it's not that it's just ... _urk!"_** All Might began but was cut off by a sudden pain in his abdomen **_'Damn it, I lost track ..._** _of time._ ** _'_** Smoke began to drift off the heroes body as he panted heavily gripping tightly onto his hero costume around the area of his heart.

"A-All Might!" Makoto exclaimed shocked as he watched the hero gasp for breath. "Are you okay?! What's wrong, did that villain from before do something to you?" Makoto would have probably gone on but his words got caught in his throat as the smoke drifted away and revealed someone else underneath.

The best word to describe what, or in this case who, Makoto was seeing was skeletal. The man who now stood in front of Makoto was a thin skeletal-looking man with angular features and long skinny limbs, his yellow hair was spiky and disheveled with two low hanging bangs that framed his face and he was still wearing the hero costume of All Might except it was now tremendously baggy as it was meant for the tall and muscular form of the Number One Hero and not this thin and feeble looking soul.

"Oh no, what's happened to you?!" Makoto screamed loudly "That poison from that Jellyfish villain must have hit you and it's withering away your body. We have to call someone maybe they can stop it."

"Don't worry." All Might said with a small frown "I can assure you, young man, I'm perfectly fi- _hlech_." he was cut off by a harsh cough that resulted in a large amount of blood.

"Aaaah!" Makoto screamed yet again. It took another few minutes for All Might to calm Makoto down.

All Might released a heavy sighed as he sat down against the railing of the roof and looked towards Makoto with his now gaunt eyes. "Know how guys at the pool are always sucking their gut in and flexing trying to look buff? I'm kind of like that." At Makoto's tilted head and confused All Might continued "This'll take some explaining but since you've gone through the trouble of explaining your own predicament I suppose it's only fair I return the favor."

"My own..." Makoto wondered out loud before the meaning of All Might's words hit him. "Wait, then does that mean you believe me?" All Might nodded causing the Luckster's eyes to widen in a strange mixture of shock and relief "Uh, not to sound ungrateful or anything but uh ... why so easily? I mean I was sure you were gonna think I've gone insane or anything."

"It was your eyes." All Might stated matter of factly "Or, to be more specific the emotions behind your eyes. I could see it when you were explaining. The pain, regret, fear and all others mixed together. I've been a hero for a while by now and many people have tried lying to me before in an attempt to get close and figure out my secrets. And what I've come to learn even the best liars who can mask and replicate emotions have trouble faking such a mixture of strong emotions that you showed when you told me your story. So either you're being truthful or you're the best liar I've ever met. And, no offense here, but you don't seem like the type that could lie. Or at least that well. "

"Oh, no offense taken." Makoto assured although he did feel a bit of heat rise to his face out of embarrassment from All Might's last comment. "I'm just glad that you believe me. But, what is it that you need to explain?"

All Might messed with the hem of his costume for a second before lifting up his shirt to reveal the large purple and black scar that dominated the left side of his body. Makoto gasped bringing his hands up to his mouth as All Might began to explain "Pretty gross right, I got this in a pretty big fight with a villain about five years back. My respiratory system is pretty much destroyed and I've lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have worn me out and it can't be fixed. I can only manage to do hero work about three hours a day rest of the time I look like this."

"A fight with a villain." Makoto wondered aloud "But for someone to do something like this to you then that fight would be one on a catastrophic scale. Yet everything I've read about you doesn't even have a hint of a battle like that."

"Heh, you've certainly done your research but no. Pretty much no one except a few select people know about that fight and I've done my best to keep it under wraps." All Might gazed wistfully towards the sky "No one can know, after all, I'm the symbol of peace, aren't I? The man that always saves the day with a smile. But in the end, that smile is just a brave front I put on when the going gets tough to hide the fear inside. I'm sure after all you've been through you can relate."

Makoto's voice died in his throat. It was true, while he considered his optimism to be one of his best traits he couldn't deny the fact that sometimes, especially the times when he woke up screaming due to the relentless nightmares that assaulted his mind, he put on his trademark smile just to hide the pain. And with that thought and a sigh he walked over to where All Might sat and slid down next to him. The two sat in silence for a while as the revelations of both their secrets hung in the air as well as the implications of them.

All Might was the one to break the silence "It's crazy you know, to now know the reason for the birth of quirks. They just appeared out of nowhere you know, there was no way to predict them. No indication they were coming. But to know that such a world-changing event in the world's history actually happened as some unforeseen consequence because of the actions of people far in the future. Well, it's kinda funny."

"I'm sorry for troubling you with this." Makoto said his eyes downcast.

All Might chuckled and patted the Luckster's back in reassurance "No need to worry young man, I know I might not be able to help in the way you first anticipated but I know some people that can." When Makoto looked up at him hopefully All Might carried on with confidence "There are a few people that I trust greatly enough that they know my secret and if you would put your faith in them as you've had with me I'm sure they could help you tremendously. Give me some time to contact them and I'm sure I'll be able to convince them to meet you by tomorrow."

As Makoto listened to All Might's words the part of his brain that often spoke in Kyoko's voice dominated his thoughts. _'_ _What if he's lying to you? What if these so-called friends of his are people ready to take you away to some kind of mental hospital?'_ But just as quickly as it came it vanished when Makoto shook his head to get it out.

"Yes, that sounds great. If you trust them All Might then so will I." Makoto replied with a wide smile.

'So bright.' All Might thought as Makoto grinned up at him "All right then, let's get you back home like I said I would."

"But, won't people recognize your hero costume?" Makoto asked in a worried.

"Heh, a good hero is always prepared." All Might explained with a confident smile "I have a few backpacks scattered here and there throughout the city with a quick change of clothes in them. I'll take you back home and by then I should have enough in me to have a quick conversation with your parents in muscle form to explain everything."

"Why do you have backpacks around the city?" Makoto questioned.

"For awkward situations like this, happens more often than you think."

...

Makoto stared up at the ceiling of his room as he laid on his back due to his most recent attempt at climbing walls like Komaru had failed. As he laid there he recalled the whirlwind of events that had just happened the previous day. When he returned home with All Might his family was in a frantic panic which was quelled by their appearance but once again reignited when All Might informed of the Villain incident. His parents had spent a full minute thanking All Might while Komaru in a panic began to try and see if there was any lasting damage on Makoto. It took a while to calm everyone down but in time All Might left, despite his mother's hardest attempts at getting him to stay for dinner, saying that Makoto would be needed tomorrow for an interview with the police concerning the villain attack and that someone would be by his house around nine in the morning.

After that, the rest of the day had gone by rather normally, or as normal as it could be with your parents fretting over you asking again and again if you were okay. By the end, day and all of the events that came with it Makoto was entirely drained and exhausted. Sensing this Komaru had spent a good while trying to impress Makoto with how far she had progressed with her quirk by sticking to the walls and ceiling and by levitating small objects off of her palm. It was through this that Makoto learned how Komaru's quirk worked.

Komaru had the ability to project some kind of force from palms her hands and soles of her feet that she could use to repel or attract objects to her. It was through this that she found and perfected her skill of climbing on walls and ceilings by using the attract quality of her quirk to allow her to stick to surfaces. She could also use the repel nature to 'glide' across the floor but she had considerably less control and no way of stopping once she got going in one direction.

As the evening went by and Komaru showed off to her brother Makoto was entranced and while he did his best to act natural and praised Komaru with how the progress she was making with her quirk. It was through Komaru and the interactions through the rest of the day that allowed Makoto to find out what his parents' quirks were. Makoto's mother had the ability to let out small kinetic waves of energy from her hands, Makoto had made this discovery when his mother had 'smacked' Komaru for crawling on the ceiling from across the room. While his father had the ability to stick objects to himself if he wished, Makoto found this out when his father rounded the corner with what appeared the entire kitchen's drawer worth of spoons stuck to his face causing Makoto to chuckle.

When Komaru asked her father what he was doing he answered with that when he would do this when Makoto was younger he would laugh hysterically and he was just trying to lighten the mood after the whole villain incident. Not realizing his wife's building anger from the current shenanigans being pulled within the house resulting in her slapping her husband behind the head causing him to lose concentration and for the silverware to fly everywhere. And it was _this_ that got the whole family laughing, although they weren't laughing as much when they had to pick up all the spoons.

But it was through these interactions that lead Makoto to wonder, what was his quirk? Which had resulted in the current situation he was in with him lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He had spent a good portion of last night and this morning trying to activate his Quirk. He at first tried to do the things Komaru could do naturally believing that since they were siblings they would have similar if not identical quirks. That led to zero success. He then tried to do things his parent's quirks allowed them to do. Still zero success. He had tried a variety of possible combinations that could happen due to the mixture of his parents' quirks but all still with no results.

"Maybe, I have something from my grandparents." Makoto theorized from his position on the floor. He honestly didn't mind he couldn't figure out how to activate his quirk, if he even had one that could be activated at all maybe he had a mutation quirk that gave him impenetrable skin or some kind of danger sense but something told him that the answer was no. However, he did find himself hoping for a useful quirk. Not only would it help him on his mission but could help in not getting caught by a villain again if at all possible.

As these thoughts ran through his head Makoto turned to look up at the digital clock on his nightstand "Nine fifty-seven." Makoto thought aloud "Whoever is supposed picking me up is running rather late. I wonder who they'll be and if everything is okay."

As if the universe was listening to him there was a sudden knock on the door quickly followed by Komaru's voice "Onii-chan, the man that's supposed to take you to the interview thing is here."

Jumping up from his spot on the ground Makoto grabbed the few things lying around he needed before quickly making his way out and downstairs accompanied by his sister who trailed close behind. When he found himself in the living room he was greeted to the sigh of All Might, in his smaller and skinnier form dressed in a rather baggy looking button up shirt and slacks, being served tea by his mother.

"All..." Makoto began only to be cut off.

"Ah, you must be Young Naegi." All Might said quickly "My name is Yagi Toshinori I work as a correspondence at the All Might Hero Agency and I'm here to escort you to the interview today."

Realizing his near slip-up Naegi turned red in embarrassment and relief as he bowed and introduced himself in turn as to not raise suspicion. After a cup of tea, some pleasantries, an invite to stay for dinner, and an assurance that Makoto would be back before it got too late Makoto and All Might made there way out of the house and towards their destination.

"So," Makoto asked as they walked towards a waiting black car that was parked in the driveway "Where are we heading to."

All Might chuckled as he opened the door to allow Makoto to enter the car as he answered "We're heading to my alma mater."

...

"Hello there. I'm the one who could be a mouse, a bear, or a dog, but all that matters is that I'm the principal." Nezu said with a smile as he raised his hand (paw?) in greeting to Makoto who was currently standing in the doorway of said principal's office with a look of shock on his face as All Might chuckled at the reaction as he made his way past the Luckster and into the room.

"Ah, hello there young man." Greeted a short elderly woman with graying hair sitting on a chair nearby with a warm motherly smile.

"So you must be Naegi." Greeted a man who stood behind Nezu with short black hair and eyes dressed in a tan overcoat with a matching hat clutched in his hands "My name is Tsukauchi, Naomasa. It's a pleasure to meet you. All Might said that you had some important information that you would like to tell us."

Makoto looked up at All Might who nodded encouragingly "It's alright they're trustworthy."

Nodding the Luckster took a deep breath and delved into his explanation for the second time in two days. This time it took more time than before, while he did avoid mentioning his feelings like he had done with All Might the day before but when he had finished his explanation the adults there had dozens of questions which Makoto did his best to answer. The five of them spent a lot of time in that office and by the time the questions have come to an end the early morning had shifted into the afternoon.

"My my." Nezu said a very serious expression on his face, quite the contrast to the smile he wore when Makoto first entered the office "This is quite the shocking discovery, it throws many things into a new perspective."

"You believe me?" Makoto asked more than a little worried that maybe the foreboding thoughts that he had would be true.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts." Naomasa voiced "But All Might has given you his vote of confidence, not only that but your story is too detailed to just be some lie you came up with."

"You've been through so much young man." Recovery Girl said with a caring look in her eyes "The way you talk with such sadness in your heart. It's hard to believe you're not telling the truth."

"So." Nezu spoke up gaining the attention of everyone in the room once again. "With this new knowledge, that you've shared with us it brings several new issues to light. The possibility of this Junko Enoshima becoming the Ultimate Despair, using her skills along with several other key factors to throw the world into despair with an event known as the Tragedy. Obviously, we can't allow this to happen."

"The most obvious route we have is to neutralize Junko Enoshima." Naomasa stated matter of factly.

"No!" Makoto shouted, a bit louder than he had intended, earning the attention of the room once again. "Sorry, I mean no. I came back with the intention of stopping Enoshima-san yes but I didn't come back with the hopes of killing her. I wanted to maybe show her hope, and maybe make it so that she isn't so obsessed with despair."

The room was silent for a second until Naomasa let out a small chuckle "Heh, no it's seemed as if you misunderstood me. When I said neutralize I didn't mean it with the idea of killing Enoshima either. What I meant was we should try and eliminate the methods she used to accomplish her goals thus neutralizing the threat."

"Not only that." Nezu chimed in as Makoto let out a sigh of relief "But there is always the possibility that the Junko Enoshima of this world could not be enamored with despair but instead a rather upstanding citizen. It would be rather un-heroic to bring force down on a young girl who has yet to do anything wrong for actions done by a different version of herself even if those actions were quite wicked."

"So." All Might spoke up from his position next to Makoto "What would our first course of action be."

"Well, according to Naegi-san some of the key factors in Enoshima's plan was the manipulation of something called the Izuru Kamakura project coupled with the use of a video she forced Mitarai-kun to create in order to brainwash class 77-B in our case the current class 1-B to spark some rather nasty events at Hope's Peak Academy which threw the world into chaos." Nezu explained "So it is imperative we stop these key factors. As principal, it will be easy for me to keep a close eye on class 1-B from now on, especially for Mitarai-kun. He might not have the animation skills he had back in Naegi-san's timeline but his Hypnosis Quirk is rather powerful and if used in the wrong way could lead to such a disaster."

"But what of this Izuru Kamakura project?" Recovery Girl questioned, "I have never heard of such a thing nor of such a man."

"Perhaps it is something that is unique to only Naegi-san's timeline." All Might suggested "Considering it was focused solely on the concept of these Ultimate Talents."

"That is a possibility." Naomasa agreed with a nod "But it is better safe than sorry, I might have my hands full with all these recent Trigger incidents but I can keep my ears open for it while I work."

As Makoto watched them all plan he was filled with something he had felt waning the past couple of days, hope. He could fill it brim back up and in full force once again. He wasn't alone, he had the support of not only some resourceful people but they all seemed incredibly kind as well. The daunting task he had set for himself just seemed much more manageable with these people now assisting him in tandem.

"Oh, Naegi-san." Nezu spoke up interrupting Makoto's inner thoughts. "I know you said during your explanation that not only did you wish to show Enoshima a 'hope that could overshadow her despair.'" When Makoto nodded Nezu pressed on "Well, perhaps I might be a bit biased but I don't know of any better way of providing hope to the world than being a hero."

After the statement was made it took a bit for Makoto's brain to catch up and thus he sat there blinking owlishly at the principal of UA for about a minute before "Eeeeeh?!" Makoto exclaimed, "Me, become a hero?"

"Why not." All Might said with a smile and an encouraging pat "I certainly believe you have the spirit in you. To volunteer to come back all by yourself to ensure the safety and hope of the future. That's certainly a heroic thing to do."

"I agree. Not only that but should you attend UA it would be infinitely more convenient for us to work with you." Recovery Girl said with a nod and a smile "Although like Nezu had said we might be a bit biased on the subject."

However, before more encouragement could be given Naomasa coughed into his fist to gain the attention of the room. "Uh, while I agree that becoming a hero would be beneficial and Naegi-san certainly has the qualities of a hero. I'm sorry to say that it might be incredibly difficult for him to become one."

"Why is that?" All Might asked leaning forward slightly.

"Well, you see when All Might told me that a young boy had some critical information to share with us I at first assumed it might have to do with ... _him._ " At the word, the tension in the room increased for just the fraction of a second causing Makoto to swallow.

'Another threat?' He though worried.

"So I decided to do a quick background check of Naegi-san. Nothing too drastic, just to see who this boy was. And in doing so I obviously had his Quirk registration pulled up." Naomasa continued looking more than a bit bashful causing Makoto to have more than a decent inkling to know where the detective was going with this. "I came to the discovery that Naegi-san is, uh, well he's Quirkless. Becoming a hero would be incredibly difficult for him, perhaps even borderline impossible in a place like UA."

Silence fell upon the room as the information was let out into the air. The adults shifted awkwardly as they shifted their gazes to the Luckster but were shocked by the fact that he was chuckling to himself.

"Uh, Young Naegi is everything alright?" All Might asked more than a bit put off by the young man's response.

"Oh, it's nothing." Makoto said with a small smile his eyes staring at his lap "It's just my whole life I was classified as overwhelmingly average and now when I'm a world where the common thing is to have amazing and unique powers I end up being different than the norm by not having one. I really do have the worst luck." As the four adults stared at the Time Traveler they were unsure how to respond but they were spared from doing then when Makoto looked from his lap with a serious look that he had seen on Kyoko many times "But that changes nothing. I didn't come back expecting to have powers and I didn't let that stop me when I decided to come back and it won't stop me now. I refuse to give up hope that I will be able to save the future."

All Might stared down at the young boy and the determination in his eyes. With a smile, he nodded and placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder encouragingly.

...

"Young Naegi." All Might said as he and the young Luckster walked through the hallways of UA as they were making their way out of the building with the sun just beginning it's shift from into evening with the sky now taken on a warm orange. "Is it alright if I ask you a personal question? I wanted to wait until we were alone to ask you this."

"Yes, of course, All Might." Makoto said as he turned to face the man.

"You said you were the Ultimate Hope back during the original timeline, correct?"

Makoto blushed slightly in embarrassment as he turned his head to the side and scratched his cheek as he answered "Well, I mean my original title was the Ultimate Lucky Student but after what happened at Hope's Peak with ... you know. They started calling me the Ultimate Hope, I never really thought it was a title I truly earned though. I had plenty of help from my friends especially from Kyoko."

'Humble and honest.' All Might thought as he smiled warmly at the boy's response. "Don't go selling yourself short Young Naegi, from the events you've told us you were an integral part in not only defeating Enoshima but also in assisting in the repair effort. So, I have to ask. Is do you plan on becoming the Ultimate Hope yet again?"

After the question was asked Makoto was silent for some time as he let the query hang in the air before he responded "I, have no intention on becoming the Ultimate Hope. It's not like I had any intention on becoming it the first time." When All Might raised an eyebrow Makoto continued "Yeah I was flattered by the title, even though I don't think it was one hundred percent warranted, and I did use it as much as I could to help and try to restore order to the world. But I would've done my best to help fix everything regardless if I was called Ultimate Hope or not. And that still holds true here, I want to protect the future and make sure that no one is hurt like they were before. Being called the Ultimate Hope is irrelevant, all I want to do is save those who were lost last time."

"But without a quirk ..." All Might began but Makoto cut him off again.

"Also irrelevant." The Luckster smiled at All Might as he scratched the back of his head and carried on "Yeah, I gotta admit I'm pretty bummed that I don't have a quirk but I'm sure there's plenty I can do to help preserve the future's hope even without having a quirk or being a hero. After all," Makoto turned to stare All Might head-on with a determined look on his face "It's not your Quirk or even a talent that defines how much you can change. Not what counts is the fact that you never give up hope."

All Might's eyes widened as he felt something inside him awaken that had been dulled years ago after enduring five long years of having to endure the fact that he could only save those in need for a mere three hours a day. He felt the fire of hope light within him again, hope in the fact that this world will have a symbol of peace and justice to look to even in the darkest of times.

"Young Naegi." All Might began again surprising the young Luckster with the sudden shift in his tone. "What if I told you, I could give you a quirk ... my quirk, in order for you to be able to be a hero."

Makoto eyes widened at the question "Uh, I'd be surprised mainly ... I think. I mean something like that is impossible, aren't quirks naturally passed down by genetics."

"It's not impossible." All Might refuted "Not for me anyway, for you see there is more to my secret than what I told you on the roof yesterday. The secret is the fact that there is nothing natural about my quirk for it is a sacred torch that was passed down to me by the one who held it before. It's what allows me to have the power in order to save people as the Symbol of Peace. One person grows the power and then passes it on to the next the power continues to grow as it's passed down to generation from generation. It is this cultivated power that gives me my strength and its name is **One For All**."

With those last few words, All Might morphed into his hero form prompting Makoto to stare high up to meet the eyes of the Number One Hero **"And you, Young Naegi, I believe will be the next person to take up this torch."**

"But, why me?" Makoto asked in an airy and shocked tone. "Surely there are better people."

 **"That may be true."** All Might said with a small nod **"Why there is a boy here at this school who certainly has the drive and spirit to become a great hero and his wish is to be able to save one million people. And just a week before I met you I met a young boy with a weak and simple quirk but he's trained it over the years to achieve his dream of becoming a hero. I saw this young boy rush into a dangerous situation that even had pro heroes hesitating** **without a second thought** **all to save a friend. There is no doubt that these two would make just as much of a worthy successor as you would Young Naegi but there is one main reason as to why I believe you should be my successor."**

 **"Your drive."** As he said those two words All Might pointed at Makoto with vigor as he clenched his other fist to emphasize his point **"You have the drive in you to protect this world, to help those in need, and to ensure the evil you saw take over the world once before to never happen again. You came back to this time all by yourself despite knowing the difficulty of the task ahead. You then were faced with a world where the norm has changed so drastically from the one you remembered and were then told not too long after your arrival that you stand at a distinct disadvantage to the majority making your already daunting task that much harder. And yet you didn't even blink. You held firm to your drive to protect this world."**

Makoto began to feel heat rise to his face, this kind of praise was this too much and yet All Might carried on. **"And this Young Naegi is why I believe that it should be you that inherits my quirk. For I believe that you not only have what it takes to be the Ultimate Hope of this world but to also become the next Symbol of Peace and Justice."**

"The Symbol of Peace and Justice, me?"

 **"But, I will not force this upon you. And so I pose to you this question ... Will you, Makoto Naegi, accept my Quirk?"**

'This is quite a lot for me to process and I've only been in this timeline for not even two whole days yet.' Makoto thought as he stared up at All Might 'But, now I have chance. A chance to be able to protect this world with all I got. All Might believes in me and so ... I won't let him down."

"Yes." Makoto said with an accompanying nod.

 **"Heh, not even an ounce of hesitation. I guess I should come to expect this from you. Very well then Young Naegi from here on out your journey down the path of One For All begins. But you will not take this journey alone, I will be by your side every step of the**... _KOFF!"_

"Aaah!" Makoto exclaimed as All Might coughed out a surprising amount of blood and reverted back to his true form.

"Heh, whoops." All Might chuckled as he wiped the blood away "Truth is, the reason I was late in picking you up this morning was the fact that I spent too much time saving people. I had actually planned on picking you up in my muscle form but I had ran out of energy. I thought that I had rested enough for at least a dramatic moment but it seems not."

Makoto chuckled as he walked up and patted All Might on the back "Let's get you to Recovery Girl, I'm sure she has something to help you."

"I'm serious though." All Might said looking towards Makoto, and even though he was in his much smaller and more feeble form now the strength never left his eyes "I will be there helping you on this journey as your mentor. To not only assist in becoming a hero but in protecting this world we hold dear."

Makoto looked into the eyes of the Number One Hero and nodded "Yes, let's keep the world safe. Together."

* * *

Hajime Hinata stared in front of a small fountain in the surrounding grounds as he stared up at the massive structure that was UA. He sighed as he began to turn around and head off to his destination but he got stopped by something that bumped right into his chest.

"Huh?" Hajime looked down at a young plain-looking boy dressed in a hoodie with brown hair that was topped with a rather prominent spike.

"S-sorry." The boy apologized as he bowed quickly "I-I should really watch where I'm going but I was too focused on the school. This place has a really great view of it."

"Oh, no need to apologize." Hajime assured the boy "I often find myself looking up at the school as well getting lost in thought." As he said this Hajime looked the boy up and down. "Uh, sorry to say this but who are you and do you go here? No offense but you look a little too young to be enrolled at the moment."

"Oh." The boy exclaimed standing up straight so Hajime could see his hazel eyes clearly now "My name is Naegi, Makoto and no I'm not enrolled. I'm here uh ... visiting. I want to enroll here next year."

"I assume to be a hero." Hajime said slightly bitterly.

"Y-yes." Makoto said "Why?"

"It's what mostly everyone applies to be when they apply to UA." Hajime explained turning his gaze back towards the school "But not everyone makes it the hero track you know. A lot of people don't make it because their quirk is just not strong enough to pass the practical exam or in my case," Hajime looked down at his hand as he clenched it into a fist "You just don't have one and end up in the General Studies course."

"You want to be a hero, even though you don't have a quirk don't you Hinata-san." Makoto asked

"Yeah ... wait." Hajime looked down at Makoto "I never introduced myself. How did you know my name?"

"Uh!" Makoto exclaimed as he grew extremely flustered and fumbled his words for at least a minute before he exclaimed quite suddenly and rather loudly "The sports festival! Uh, I saw Hinata-san participating in the UA sports festival. You made it passed the first event really well and if you managed to do that without a quirk, well it makes it even cooler."

Hajime felt heat rise to his face, he was sure no one noticed him amongst all the hero course students especially considering he was one of the first out in the second round "It was nothing ... I just got lucky is all."

"So, if Hinata-san doesn't mind me asking," Makoto said shocking Hajime with the sudden shift in tone. "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Hajime's eyes widened, he certainly wasn't expecting that and yet he answered rather evenly "It's hard to explain why your heart yearns for things but ... if I had to put into to words. I just want to prove I'm not worthless."

The silence that followed was palpable. Hajime was expecting the younger boy to laugh and braced himself for it but what came out of the young boy's mouth was much more surprising.

"I don't think you're worthless if you aren't a hero or even if you're quirkless." Hajime sighed, he sounds just like Nanam... "But if being a hero is what Hinata-san wants then I'm sure he'll achieve it."

Hajime whipped his head to stare at the young boy with a look that could only be described as resolute "After all me and Hinata-san are kind of similar. You see my Quirk is really hard to get a handle of. I was told that it's gonna be really hard to become a hero with my quirk and I should also think about a school easier to get into than UA. But, I want to get into UA and so I'm gonna work hard to do it. And I'm sure if both Hinata-san and I work really hard we'll both get on the hero track."

At first, he wanted to scoff at the idea and to tell Makoto that perhaps he should try and think more realistically. But when Hajime's eyes met the determined shine in Makoto's he felt as if he could hold on to his hope of getting on the hero track just a little bit longer.

"In fact let's make it a promise." Makoto said with a nod "A promise that when I apply to UA both Hinata-san and I will be in the hero course because of our hard work." As he said the final part Makoto held his fist out to Hajime the shine never leaving his eyes.

Hajime hesitated as he stared down at Makoto he was bewildered. He had never heard someone speak with such overwhelming optimism. It sounded borderline foolish but there was just something there in the eyes and the tone of the young boy that gave him a glimmer of hope. The kind of hope that made him feel that despite the daunting implications of the task in front of him that it was still something that could be overcome.

"Yeah." Hajime said with a small smile, more of a smirk, growing on his face as he reached out and bumped fists with Makoto "It's a promise. By this time next year both of us will be heroes in training."

As the two ahoge sporting boys stood there sharing the moment there was a voice that called out to them.

"Ah, Young Naegi there you are. It's about time we start heading back I did promise your mother that we would be back before dinner.

"Oh yeah." Makoto said a bit sheepishly as he broke contact with Hajime "I'm coming Al ... uh, Yagi-san." Makoto turned to Hajime and smiled "Like we said Hinata-san, it's a promise." And with that Makoto ran off towards the gaunt and skeletal looking man who turned to look at Hajime when he heard the name 'Hinata'.

The two looked at one another for a few seconds until the man gave Hajime an encouraging thumbs up and nod. And with that, the man and Makoto left.

"Naegi, Makoto huh. He's certainly an interesting character." Hajime wondered aloud. He then turned around to leave but once again he was cut off but this time it was by a small buzz from his pocket.

Fishing out his phone Hajime looked down as the screen lit up and was greeted with a single notification: One New Message: Kuin Hachisuka

Hajime stood there his eyes glued towards the message as he was reminded of the conversation he had with the girl about a month back. And all she had promised him and all he had to do was keep quiet and no one would know the wiser. Hajime was sorely tempted to open his phone but before he could yet another voice called out catching his attention.

"Hinata-san, what are you doing staring at your phone? You're not gonna get on the hero track by just standing around. Hurry up and grab your gear and then meet up with me at Gym Beta for today's training."

"Yes." Hajime called quickly shoving his phone back into his pocket "I'm on my way, Aizawa-sensei."

* * *

 **Oh my goodness this was a long one. Just over 8k in word count, I didn't really expect it to turn out this long. I had initially planned on splitting it into two chapters but it felt too small so here we are.**

 **Well, first thing is first I would like to thank you all who have favorited and followed this story that means a lot to me and I hope I can live up to your expectations and I hope this chapter was a decent follow-up.**

 **Now for answers to some reviews.**

 **SharkSoul: Glad you thought the first few chapters were a strong start, hope I did a decent follow-up, and I'm truly happy you're excited and reading my little brainchild. As for the suggestion Mondo's quirk that is actually quite interesting and something I didn't initially think of. My original idea for Mondo's quirk was a speed/momentum kind of quirk to more relate to his talent as a biker but I really like the diamond skin one and would definitely agree that some funny interactions between Mondo, Kirishima, and TetsuTetsu. As for the other cast members' quirks while I do have general ideas (some I feel more strongly than others) none are set in stone. (Mainly becasue it so damn hard to think of quirks for some people) So I would love to hear ideas from you so feel free to either leave them in a review or shoot me a PM.**

 **DannyPhantom619: Glad you're excited for Junko ... so am I although it will be a few chapters before we get to the main meat of the story so sorry T-T.**

 **Guest (The one that left more than a one letter review): I don't speak Spanish but a quick google translate says that the review says**

 **"great chapter all might is preparing to train Makoto to be the next symbol of peace" (Hope that's right).**

 **So first off, glad you enjoyed the chapter. And secondly, yeah right on the money with that prediction. Although the route with Makoto becoming the successor to One For All was one of the greatest internal debates I had about this story. For MANY reasons. But this felt just like the most logical outcome for me. But we will still have Izuku and he'll be more or less the same with some minor tweaks. The Precious Marshmellow Hope Boys will be in this fic together.**

 **Guests (Times 3): Fine but not because you told me to.**

 **Anyway, not that that's over with time for the usual send off.** **Please leave a review if you feel inclined, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter and I as always I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 3: Ten Months Of Hell

Makoto collapsed onto the sand of the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park with a sigh of relief after he had just spent the better part of an hour trying to move a heavy fridge to a beat up looking pick-up truck that sat on the other end of the beach. As the Luckster wiped the sweat from his brow using the sleeve of his gray and white tracksuit his vision was filled with blue. Looking up Makoto met eyes with the smiling face of All Might who was currently in his true form holding out a bottle of water towards Makoto.

"Here, it's important to stay hydrated." All Might said as Makoto took the bottle and began chugging it.

As Makoto stopped drinking in order to take a breath he surveyed the beach around him. Although calling it a beach at this point would be quite the exaggeration due to the fact that it was currently over flooded with all sorts of trash and garbage that had apparently found itself here due to people dumping their trash and allowing the currents to sweep it up here.

'A complete waste.' Makoto had first thought when All Might had initially told him of the story about the beach. His second thought was 'How in the world am I going to clean up the beach all by myself.'

Makoto was about a week into the 'Aim To Pass: American Dream Plan' All Might had drafted for him in order to train the Luckster's body to the point where it could be strong enough to handle the apparent destructive power that came with One For All. The plan was insanely complex and detailed to the point where even his sleep and meals were charted out.

He had started the plan with enthusiasm knowing it was something that he had to do in order to become a hero and to further his mission in saving the future but now after a whole week he felt his determination beginning to wain. His body was sore in places he wasn't even sure could've been sore, he was exhausted, and he hadn't even seemed to have made even the slightest dent in the massive walls of trash that were piled up meters high and wide. But despite it all Makoto knew he couldn't give up and so after a quick breather he stood up and made his way towards a pile of tires and after picking them up and slipping his arms through them in order to carry them easier Makoto started making his way towards the truck once more.

"All Might." Makoto grunted out as he managed to throw the two tires on top of the ever-growing pile catching the attention of the Number One Hero "Are you still sure that I should be the one to inherit One For All." As he said this Makoto stared down at the ground with a dispirited look on his face. Until he heard a small _click_ prompting him to look at All Might who was holding his phone up before he slipped away once again.

"I've already told you why I believe you should be my successor." All Might said in an even tone as he made his way to stand in front of the brown-haired boy "What brought this up?"

"It's just..." Makoto began turning to face his new mentor "I met Izuku Midoriya the other day at school. He's in my class. They said that he was caught up with a villain about two weeks back and you saved him after he rushed into to save Bakugo-san."

At that realization dawned on All Might's face. Even now he could remember as the memory of the green haired boy came back to him. He remembered as he stood under the bridge, after having saved the young teen just moments before, as the freckled face boy stepped forward and asked him with all the courage he could muster.

 _"Can someone like me, with a weak quirk, still be a hero?"_

All Might told him that heroes risked their lives every day to be able to rescue people and fight off villains and so he believed that Izuku should focus on a more obtainable dream. He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth as he saw the heartbreak of the young teen's face. He had wanted to carry on and make his point clear but then he felt the sharp pain in his chest that signified that his time had reached its end and so he had to make a swift retreat and leave the young boy with the turmoil of emotions in order to keep his secret safe.

However, in his haste to depart the scene he didn't realize that the sludge villain he had just captured and had stuffed into a plastic bottle for safekeeping slip out of his open cargo pocket and fall down to the city below. It wasn't until well after the limited amount of time that he could spend in muscle form had been exhausted and he began his long walk to the police station did he realize that the bottle containing the villain was gone. It didn't take long for him to track down said villain however because a few blocks down he saw explosions and fire emanating from an alleyway.

After having raced to the scene All Might saw the harrowing sight of a young junior high boy with blond hair being strangled by the sludge villain as the several heroes that had arrived on scene struggled helplessly to free the boy from the clutches of the villain. All Might had stood there frustrated and angry at himself for being unable to do anything and just as he thought that the young boy had no hope of being saved there was a flash and a flicker of green as the young green haired boy that All Might had saved only minutes before rushed through carnage to reach the boy and began clawing at the villain.

This spurred All Might to ignore the dangers that came with pushing the boundaries that was the time limit he had and rushed into the fray and save the two boys.

Later after having given the media the slip All Might had tracked down the green haired teen to right his wrongs and tell him there that he too could become a hero. It was there All Might had thought of handing the torch that was One For All to the young boy. It seemed like the perfect fit. The boy had a heart of gold and an overwhelming drive to become a hero, All Might had figured that out the moment he looked into the notebook chock full of information about many heroes and their fighting styles that he had autographed. All Might knew that One For All would latch onto the boy's quirk making it stronger than ever before that coupled with the training and research he had put into improving his quirk it was a recipe for a great hero.

But, All Might had been stopped by the thought. 'Not yet.' He wanted to see where the boy would grow on his own first. He would recommend the young boy to UA, keep an eye on him, and in a few months time, he would make his decision. But before any of those things could happen just a week later All Might had met Makoto and made the decision for the Luckster to inherit One For All after seeing his determination to protect the world.

"He's quite the individual." All Might remarked "I hope you've decided to become his friend. He's a wellspring of knowledge and seems to be quite the resolved in his dream of becoming a hero."

"He's amazing." Makoto said turning his eyes towards the sand "He tries so hard to be a hero despite what everyone around him says. He's also kind and helpful, he's offered to help me in the subjects in class I'm not understanding. Mostly history, it's so different from before. It's been his dream to be a hero his entire life, it makes me feel like he would be a better person to inherit One For All. All he wants to be is a hero and me ... I'm not even used to the concept of heroes being real and a job."

'Ah, so that's what this is about.' All Might thought as he looked down at the ahoge sporting teen. "Yes, Young Midoriya would definitely be a great choice to pass down One For All to and it could help him achieve his dream of being a hero." Makoto shoulders sagged slightly "But, I'm sure he'll be fine. Young Midoriya has a good head on his shoulders and an iron will to become a hero. So I'm confident in the fact that he'll be a fantastic hero even without One For All. And as for you being my successor."

All Might placed his hand on Makoto's head and ruffled it causing the spike of brown hair that stood atop the teens head to be rustled about "While you may not have grown in this world of heroes you still aspire to do heroic things. You came back to this time in order to save the world from the darkness that is despair. If that is not a heroic goal then I don't know what is. So instead of second guessing you becoming the inheritor of One For All instead rise to the challenge so you can make it so people like Young Midoriya can live in a world where they can pursue their dreams. I have confidence in my choice of picking you to be my successor so you should as well."

Makoto blushed slightly before rubbing his eyes with his forearm and then turning his gaze back up towards All Might and gave a resolute nod the fire returning to his eyes.

With a smile All Might shouted "Good, now let's get back to work. We aren't gonna make your body a suitable vessel for One For All by standing around talking!"

Makoto pumped his fist in the air "Yes!"

...

"Uh, Naegi-san." Said a timid and quiet voice snapping Makoto out of his stupor.

"Huh," Makoto said shaking his head trying to clear his mind from the drowsiness as the bubble of drool that had been forming at the corner of his mouth popped "Oh, Midoriya-san." Makoto said looking at the freckled face of Izuku Mirodiya staring at him with a worried gaze.

When Makoto has first met Izuku his first impression was how plain-looking the boy was, not that he had the right to be calling anyone plain-looking mind you, with his messy dark-green hair and round eyes of the same color and freckles. His second impression was how unbelievably kind and helpful he was. Izuku had expressed his concern over Makoto after having missed two days of school and when Makoto said that he had fallen ill due to stress and nerves Izuku had offered his fullest support in getting Makoto back on track in classes and helping him getting familiar with the new town.

Honestly, Makoto couldn't think of anyone, in the original timeline or in this one, that was as helpful and as kind to him as Izuku Midoriya although the boy was more than a bit shy.

"Are you okay Naegi-san." Speaking of said individual. "You seemed half dead throughout class." Izuku asked with a worried look and his dark green eyes filled with nothing but concern.

"I'm fine." Makoto said with a nervous smile as he scratched his cheek "It's just these past couple of months have been tiring. With studying and training for the UA entrance exams."

"Yeah, I know." Izuku said with an understanding nod "It's been difficult for me as well. Trying to keep up with all the classes and training my quirk in secret. But we need to keep up the pace so we can pass the UA entrance exam."

Makoto nodded in understanding. Izuku had the ability to create green fire that was unaffected by gravity which was what allowed his fire to naturally take its ball shape after leaving his palm. When Izuku's Quirk manifested he was excited and people praised his Quirk saying it was pretty and captivating. However, it soon donned on the boy that being able to create balls of fire that could simply float in the air wasn't necessarily a Quirk that could do hero work.

But Izuku wasn't one to quit his dreams of becoming a hero so easily despite what people told him about the fact that someone with a weak Quirk just couldn't become a hero. After some time Izuku soon learned he had to ability to manipulate his fire using his hands however he could only push and pull them towards him much like how his mother could float objects towards her. Upon this discovery, Izuku began to train his Quirk every day until he could control his fire in more complex ways. However, this training was always done in secret. Izuku's mother wasn't all that supportive of the idea of him training his fire quirk due to the all too reasonable fear that he might end up setting something or someone, namely Izuku himself, ablaze. But the determined boy wouldn't let simple things as a parents' concern hold him back from his dreams. He did, however, learn to be extra careful in his training and very particular in his training locations due to a few very close calls.

Izuku also spent a lot of his time studying heroes and there tactics paying particular attention to fire based heroes such as Endeavor, Spitfire, and Backblast. And now as the days ticked by getting ever closer to the entrance exam date for UA Izuku kept improving by leaps and bounds honesty surprising those around as he trained his Quirk to the point where no one would guess that it started off almost useless.

"Maybe I can help out?" Izuku offered looking down at the tired eye Makoto.

Makoto chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, the reason he had not accepted Izuku's previous offers to work together was because he and All Might had decided it would be for the best to keep their training a secret as to avoid the possibility of One For All being discovered. And that secret would be substantially more difficult to keep if he had to work study sessions with Izuku around the 'Aim To Pass: American Dream Plan'.

"I don't know Midoriya-san." Makoto answered "I wouldn't want to be a burden on you. I mean you're working so hard yourself already."

"You're my friend right Naegi-san." Izuku asked innocently causing Makoto to feel as if an arrow had pierced his heart. "So it wouldn't be a burden at all, besides I'm sure you'd be more than willing to help me in places I have trouble. So we'd be helping each other."

Makoto sat there staring at the wide smile of Izuku Midoriya as he tried to build up the courage he needed to deny the heartfelt offer. He couldn't let All Might down, he needed to make sure that the secret of One For All could be kept withot complication. And so Makoto took a deep breath to answer his friend.

* * *

"Where is that boy." All Might wondered aloud standing at the steps to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park waiting on his successor who was a whole hour late at this point. The boy was always punctual and so this was worrying the Number One Hero and so he a text imploring where he was.

He got a response not even a minute later, it was a picture of a young boy who he recognized as Izuku Midoriya next to a smiling woman who he could only guess to be his mother due to the identical shade of green her hair and eyes. The two were both smiling warmly into the camera in what All Might guessed was the living space of the Midoriya family as they were sitting at a dining table that he didn't recognize as the one in the Naegi household. The picture was soon followed by a text that said. 'Being held captive. Please help.'

After staring at the message All Might began to chuckle as he typed out his response. Grinning to himself as he sent his message that read 'Not even I can get you out of that.' After the message was shown to have been read by Young Naegi he thought to himself. 'One day off won't hinder our progress too much.'

* * *

"Hey, Bakugo-san." Makoto called out as Kastuki began making his way past the school gate.

"What do you want Ahoge?" Katsuki said over his shoulder his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Makoto swallowed slightly intimidated by the narrowed red-eyed glare that the blond boy was aiming towards him. However, after a few seconds, he regained his confidence and took a step forward "What you said to Midoriya-san back there was uncalled for."

Bakugo scowled, however, Makoto refused to back down as met the blond haired boy's gaze with his own determined as the words that Katsuki had said not only minutes ago echoed in the two teens' minds.

 _'You should take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a better quirk in your next life.'_

"You want to be a hero right." Makoto said still more than a bit nervous but pushing forward despite that "Then you shouldn't say those things. Especially to Midoriya-san after how he helped you with that sludge villain and aren't you two childhood friends?"

"I didn't need that weakling's help." Katsuki roared as small explosions popped around his hands "And just cause we were friends doesn't mean we still are. It's not like I'd ever be friends with a useless nerd like him ever again. But all that aside, you should mind your own dammed business Ahoge!"

Makoto flinched at the tirade but in his credit, he didn't back down but instead met Katuski's intensity with his own "I'm Midoriya-san's friend so it is my business. I don't see how you can be so cruel to him when you both want to be heroes and look up to All Might so much. If anything I think you're just scared that someone as ' _weak_ ' as Izuku would ever pass someone like you up because he works so hard."

Makoto hadn't been thinking when he said those words having lost himself in the heat of the moment and instead of weighing his words and their possible effects and ramifications like he normally did he instead allowed his raw emotions to take the wheel and which caused his raw thoughts to come out with no filter. And so after his own little tirade was over he closed eyes bracing himself for one of Katsuki's explosive punches but when it didn't come he opened his eyes to find his blond-haired classmate staring down at the ground with an annoyed but slightly deflated glare.

"You're right."

"Eh?" Makoto said tilting his head slightly out of confusion.

"NOT ABOUT ME BEING SCARED ABOUT DEKU PASSING ME!" Katsuki yelled causing Makoto to let out a squeak of fright his previous bravado having left him due to the shock of Kastuki's previous statement. "You were right about how what I said was uncalled for ... a hero shouldn't say things like that. I'll apologize to the damn nerd later, although you shouldn't worry about Deku so much, he's not fragile. He's proved that much after all these years."

Makoto stood stock still as he blinked owlishly at his classmate as he tried to process the sudden change in tone that Katsuki but in the end, he smiled. "You know you're a lot cooler and nicer to get along with when you act calm and rational Bakugo-san."

"What, I'm always calm and rational!" Katsuki yelled causing Makoto to laugh causing the red-eyed teen to growl at his chucking classmate. "You know you shouldn't close your eyes like that."

"Huh?"

"After you said that shit. I was close to hitting you and you knew it too but you closed your eyes." Katsuki explained as he spun on his heels and begun talking to Makoto over his shoulder. "You wanna be a hero too don't you Ahoge? I heard as much when you and Deku were talking, well if you're gonna be a hero you should never close your eyes or hesitate especially in a fight, something like that could cost you."

"Oh." Makoto said realization donning on his face. "I didn't know that. Although I've never been in a fight so I wouldn't have much experience as you Bakugo-san." That last comment caused Katsuki to let out a "Tch" in annoyance as Makoto carried on. "Maybe you can teach me sometime."

"Heh." Katsuki chuckled as he smirked over his shoulder at the Luckster. "You got balls to be asking me that after this don't you Ahoge." at that Bakugo began walking away as Makoto smiled at his retreating figure and was about to leave himself when he was stopped when Katsuki called out to him.

"So, you gonna come along or what? I'm heading to a gym that lets you spar with your quirk. Under extreme supervision, unfortunately."

Maybe it was the suddenness or the tone in which he said it but Makoto couldn't find it in himself to refuse and soon found himself trailing after his explosive classmate.

...

Makoto collapsed to the ground gasping for breath after having spent a prolonged amount of time in the sea swimming laps to build endurance. As he laid down on the sand of the beach feeling the grains sticking to his back Makoto wondered how Hina had ever been able to become the Ultimate Swimming Pro with how exhausting it was. Surely even someone with as much energy as her, couldn't keep up the level of intensity needed to become the ultimate in this sport where even the act of breathing was a laborious task that needed to be timed right.

"Now after a quick breather, we can move on to some more trash." Said the voice of Makoto's mentor in his true form off to the side as he came up to stand over the young teen shading his face from the sun. When Makoto raised his hands up weakly in an attempt to seem enthusiastic All Might chuckled "Yes, I know you're tired. And rightfully so, you've been working so hard these past few months but now is not the time to slack off. Before we know it the entrance exams will be upon us. The work you've done so far has been really something to be proud of, it'd be a waste to throw it all away now."

Makoto nodded and after a few minutes stood up, dusted himself off, and began making his way to the dry clothes he had set aside. As he began to change behind a rather substantial pile of trash he called out "All Might, I've been wondering. What made you want to become a hero?"

"Huh." All Might said surprised by the sudden question but decided to answer it regardless. "Well, when I was younger the crime rate in Japan was much higher than what it is now and it was like that all across the world as well and it was on the rise. I believed that the reason there was so much discord throughout the world was because it didn't have a symbol to turn to. A person that could be the pillar that everyone could lean on in the darkest of times. And so I wanted to become the symbol of peace that people could depend on. That is why I became a hero although I wouldn't have ever had the chance to do so without my master." As

"Your master?" Makoto asked he finished slipping on his tracksuit and stepping out into All Might's view "What was your master like."

"Oh, she was amazing. A powerful woman with a strong sense of justice." All Might said with a wistful smile turning his gaze to the sky above them. And as time continued to crawl by All Might regaled Makoto with stories about his master as the young Luckster began to haul the trash from the beach to the truck that always seemed to be parked as for as it could be from wherever he decided to start working. And as he listened to the stories Makoto felt his tiredness ebb away and his strength return as he learned about the woman named Nana Shimura.

...

"Spitfire's quirk allows her to manipulate fire at will, however, she cannot generate her own fire and so she uses her support items to create the fire that she uses in combat. After her gauntlets have generated enough fire she typically begins her fights with a large suppressive blast from her right side giving her time to generate more fire from the remaining parts of her suit. She then usually follows up with ..."

Makoto smiled awkwardly as he sat on the floor of the room of Izuku Midoriya as he stared up at said boy who was staring intently at his 'Hero Notes' mumbling to himself as he often did when he got lost in his 'Quirk Research.' as Makoto dubbed or 'Nerd Talk' as Katsuki so unceremoniously classified it. As Makoto sat off to the side he also filled the room with the sound of the constant clinking of the metal grip strengthener that Inko Midoriya had gotten him when he had mentioned a desire to be able to still improve during his downtime.

Honestly, the woman was far too kind.

The scene that was currently playing out in the All Might infested room was something that was now a familiar occurrence. After All Might had agreed that a day off once a week would help Makoto keep up with the workout and so Makoto spent his day off at the Midoriya residence studying with Izuku. However, Makoto soon realized that remaining stagnant and still caused him to grow restless. He couldn't go longer than an hour without being preoccupied with something and so once the two would-be heroes had finished their assignments Izuku typically delved into his research while Makoto did light workouts to the side.

'Is this what Hina meant when she said doing nothing would cause her to die?" Makoto wondered as he clenched his fist over and over again. A wave of melancholy filled the Luckster as he remembered the happy smile of his friend and wondered if he'd ever be able to see it again. He then looked up to his new friend who was still absorbed in his notes. The sight sent a wave of guilt coursing through him.

Despite All Might's words Makoto still felt as if he had robbed his green-haired friend of the chance of securing his chance of pursuing his dreams and becoming the successor to the hero he had admired and looked up to his whole life.

"Makoto-kun, is something wrong?" Izuku said looking over at his ahoge haired friend cutting through his thoughts like a sharp knife.

"Huh?" Makoto looked up towards the concerned eyes of his friend. 'Ever the perceptive one' Makoto thought to himself with a smile before answering "Oh it's nothing Izuku-kun, it's just ..." Makoto hesitated before continuing "I just wonder if I'll be good enough to be a hero."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just you and Kacchan work so hard all the time to be heroes. You're so driven sometimes it makes me feel that I'm just not good enough ..."

"You're wrong." Makoto looked up blinking owlishly at his smiling friend who had just cut him off.

"Makoto-kun you don't see yourself like I do. I see you trying just as hard as me or Kacchan. Not only that but the way you talk about wanting to make sure the world is a safe place just shows how badly you want to be a hero. So, don't doubt yourself. We'll make it in UA, that I'm sure off."

Makoto stared at the confident smile of Izuku Midoriya, a smile that only ever graced his face when he talked about his drive to be a hero. And without a word Makoto nodded back as he felt his own drive double.

...

"All right you two." called out Dai Okura, the owner of the Quirk Gym that Katsuki and Makoto frequented, "I think you two have reached your limit for now. Take a breather."

Makoto let out a sigh of relief as he made his way out of the reinforced fighting cage that was used as a training area and collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Do you have to be so relentless Kacchan?" Makoto asked rubbing the soot off his face.

"A villain won't take it easy on you, why should I?" Katsuki snapped back as he took his spot next to Makoto "If you'd just use your damn quirk maybe our spars won't be so fucking one-sided."

"I told you." Makoto groaned as he leaned against the cool wall behind him "I don't have that good of a handle on it yet. That's what the training with my coach is for."

Katsuki let out a _Tch_ in annoyance. "Well, you better hurry up and get a handle on it then. The entrance exams are four months away and if you don't have it down by then you'll probably fail the entrance exam." The comment hung in the air causing Makoto to gaze down at the ground. As he stared at the ahoge haired boy looking downcast Katsuki let out a low growl before grumbling "At least your right hook is better and you can take a punch now that's for sure. So, I guess you're not totally hopeless."

Makoto looked up at his red-eyed friend who was scowling and gazing at any direction other than him. "You think."

"Did I stutter?" Katsuki growled back "Look, Ahoge a hero has to be strong. No matter how bad things look they have to come out on top each and every single time. So don't you dare give up or I'll blast you to hell and back!" the last threat was yelled as Katsuki stared at him with a fiery rage in his eyes.

Makoto winced at the volume of his friend but as interpreted the meaning of the words he smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. You're a really nice guy Kacchan."

"Shut the hell up and catch your damn breath. We're going back in as soon as the damned owner lets us." Katsuki said turning his head to the side to hide his satisfied smirk.

* * *

All Might rode through the cobblestone path on a sleek silver segway as he heard the ragged panting of his successor just behind him running to keep up. Just as he was about to round the corner up ahead he heard a _thump._ Turning around he saw the crumpled form of Makoto Naegi lying face down on the ground as he panted trying to fill his lungs with oxygen.

"Hey hey hey." All Might said getting off his perch and making his way over to the Luckster "You have to get up and keep going. The exam is less than three months away. You can't give up now and throw away all your hard work."

Makoto let out a frustrated groan as he tried to push himself up. It was now All Might noticed how much the boy was shaking. Every part of his body was trembling as he tried to push himself up with an anguished look of pain on his face.

"Muscle failure." All Might said allowed as he gazed down at his successor "You're overworking yourself." When Makoto didn't refute his claim All Might continued "No, that's going to have the opposite effect of what we want. The 'Aim To Pass: American Dream Plan' was made with your body in mind. It was constructed so that your progress would be tough but manageable so by the time the entrance exam comes along you'll be ready. By overworking yourself you'll burn out."

"I can't just be ready," Makoto said as he pushed himself up to his elbows. "To make sure what happened in my timeline won't happen again." He was on all fours "To live up to the legacy of you and Shimura-san." He was on his knees. "To save the day with a smile." He was on one knee. "To be strong enough to come out on top no matter how bad things look."

Makoto stood on shaking legs with a light of pure determination shining in his hazel eyes as he stared into All Might's dark blue eyes "I have to work harder than anyone else. I don't just want to make it, I need to succeed. I have to be a hero."

All Might was shocked by the gaze in the small boy's eyes who seemed to be, for a moment, a pillar of raw strength before he started to fall again. Shifting to his muscle form All Might dashed forward and caught his successor in his arms.

 **"Ahahaha, You have your eyes set way past the horizon and far into the future, don't you,** **you hopelessly optimistic boy. But that's what I like about you. Have no fear Young Naegi, we can get you back on track. Allow this old man to adjust your plan!"**

"You're not that old All Might." Makoto said weakly.

...

*Sigh* "Where is that boy?" All Might said as he walked towards Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. It was the night before the day of the UA entrance exam and All Might had just received a worried text from Komaru Naegi asking him if he knew where her brother had snuck off to. Thinking of only one place All Might had made his way towards the beach and as he neared closer a noise reached his ears.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A triumphant scream filled the night air as the Number One Hero rounded a corner to see a short boy with brown hair that sported a pointed spike standing atop a large pile of trash that had been stacked up in the bed of a beat-up looking white truck.

Makoto continued to scream as All Might's gaze scanned the entire beach "Hey hey hey, you cleaned up the beach. You even went past the area that I had stipulated when we started. With only hours left but you've exceeded my expectations." All Might looked up towards the figure of the Time Traveling Luckster who continued to scream his heart out.

"Holy, stinking, **Super Crap."** As he shifted into his muscle form All Might saw Makoto stumble as his voice died. Knowing all too well by now what this meant All Might dashed forward to catch his disciple once again in his arms looking down at the small frame of the brown-haired boy who was smiling weakly up at him.

 **"You did good kid."** All Might congratulated gently placing Makoto on the ground who stood weakly staring up at his mentor who began to talk. **"** **Ten months ago we started training to mold you into a vessel strong enough to wield One For All. And while there were many bumps in the road and you doubted yourself many times just look at where not giving up has gotten you. I mean look at yourself."** As he said this All Might brought out his phone and held it up for Makoto to see his tired visage in the black mirror. He was still short but gone was the weak physique, he now had muscles that he had only dreamed of having back during his original timeline.

 **"You've made me proud."** All Might continued as he put the phone away **"You still have a long road ahead of you before you can inherit the full power of One For All. But there's no doubt in my mind you can do it."**

"I've had so much help along the way." Makoto said thinking of not only the training that All Might had given him but the heaps of help and encouragement he had drawn from his two friends. "I couldn't have done this on my own."

 **"We all lean on those we call friends and family to help us through tough times. But don't disregard the fact that this couldn't have been achieved without your hard work."** As he spoke All Might reached up and plucked out a strand of his blond hair **"Young Naegi, you once told me that you were given the title of Ultimate Lucky Student back during the original timeline. I want you to be aware that there's a difference that between earning something and being born with it. One is by luck and the other is a reward. And don't doubt that you, Young Naegi, have earned this."**

Makoto smiled weakly as he stood at his full height ready to accept the torch that was about to be passed on to him.

 **"Eat this."** All Might said with a serious face holding out his hair.

"Eh?" Makoto tilted his head in confusion.

 **"To inherit my power you have to swallow some of my DNA. It's how it works."** All Might explained rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Makoto admitted taking a hesitant step back.

 **"You have to eat it now. If we wait til tomorrow I don't know if there will be enough time for One For All to take hold. So, eat, eat, EAT!"**

* * *

Makoto zipped up his hoodie, grabbed his bag, and slipped on his shoes. Today was the day he had waited for, the one that had spent ten long grueling months training for. Hopefully, it will all be worth it. As Makoto's mind shifted to the events of last night he felt his stomach churn.

Bringing his hand up to cover his mouth the Luckster mumbled to himself "I swallowed the hair but I don't feel any different."

"Onii-chan." Makoto turned to see Komaru looking nervously at him with a worried look on her face "G-good luck."

Makoto nodded with a shaky but confident smile "Thanks Komaru." and with that, he turned and stepped out his door. "Eh, what are you doing hear Deku?!" To be greeted by two unexpected faces.

"K-Kacchan," Izuku said nervously taking a step away from his childhood friend "I was just thinking on walking to the train station with Makoto-kun so we could arrive at UA together. Wh-why are you here?"

"That's none of your business you damn nerd!" Katsuki all but roared as he brought his fist back only to see Makoto staring at him with a quizzical look on his face. Stopping in his tracks Katsuki thought the scene over his head before shoving his hands in his pockets as he said angrily "I just came here to make sure Ahoge didn't die on his way to UA. Knowing him he'd get caught in _another_ villain attack if he was left unattended."

'He's not wrong.' Makoto thought to himself with a guilty chuckle. "I'm glad you guys are here." Makoto spoke up causing his two friends to look at him. Izuku smiled warmly while Katsuki just turned his back to him to hide his small smile. "So, you guys ready?"

Katsuki smirked over his shoulder and holding up his right hand he created a series of small explosions. Izuku smiled confidently as both of his palms were filled with an emerald fire. Makoto nodded and slammed his own fist into his palm.

And with that, the three friends were off.

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **God this took forever. I'm sorry this took so long and you guys had to wait. I rewrote this chapter at least ten times and even now I'm not too satisfied with the final outcome. Not only that but life is life and gets in the way of writing like it usually does. Coupled with the fact that this chapter has been a source of constant frustration hasn't helped. I hope it's decent at least.**

 **Anyway, on to answering reviews.**

 **First I'd like to thank those who have given me suggestions and inspirations for quirks. I do take everything into account but do remember I can't pick everyone's choice so please don't be mad if your suggestion doesn't show up. But hey, I might incorporate later for a side character or even a villain. Oooooh.**

 **Rubber Dragon: Glad your excited to see where the crossover leads hopefully I'll live up to expectations.**

 **SharkSoul: Thanks for another lovely review and help you've done in figuring out quirks y** **ou were a great help.** **Hopefully, you liked this chapter as well.**

 **ShadowDJ: Another thank you for the suggestions in quirks.**

 **Spidershazam: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Luffy23: *Google translates* ... Thanks for the kind words. As for Kaeda Akamatsu and those from Danganronpa V3. I'm not sure if they'll be in the story. At least not for now anyway. They are always kind of thought as the 79th class in the fics that include them and Makoto will, of course, be starting as a first year in UA.**

 **anomimus: That's quite the list. Thanks for all the suggestions for quirks. I really appreciate the help**

 **Fallen: I'm happy you think those things. But how could you think Izuku could be a villain. He'd never be anything but a hero.**

 **Guest: Yes, the training had begun and hopefully I did a good job.**

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Glad you like. Hopefully, you continue to like.**

 **Guests X4: I will do my best to continue. I don't plan on abandoning this.**

 **CheerfulCheerldr: Thanks for the lovely words of encouragement. Like I said before this chapter was really hard for me to write. I wanted to get the feelings I wanted to convey through without spelling it out like I've seen so many people do. I also didn't want anything to feel forced and this caused me to redo and rewrite this chapter multiple times. I don't plan on giving up though and if there's any advice people want to give then I'm more than open to hear it.**

 **Whew, well now that that's out of the way I just wanna say.** **Please leave a review if you feel inclined, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter and I as always I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 4: The UA Entrance Exam Pt 1

Makoto walked in tandem with the rather massive group of students towards the entrance doors of UA High School flanked by his two friends, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. As the trio of students from Aldera Junior High approached the large glass-paned building Makoto was doing his best to ensure Katsuki didn't blast Izuku across the courtyard due to the green-haired teen's relentless mumbling as he ran over strategies for the practical exam.

Izuku was so wrapped in his thoughts that his feet got caught in between themselves, an impressive feat that only Makoto was known to be able to do, and he tripped only to be saved by a smiling brown-haired girl with bright pink circles on her cheeks who stopped him mid-fall with her Quirk.

As Izuku tried to stutter through a conversation with the girl Makoto convinced Katsuki to wait for their friend instead of leaving him behind. Eventually, the girl wished Izuku good luck and ran off to enter the building. After Izuku was done congratulating himself on talking to a girl, despite not having said a word himself, the trio was just about to make their way into the building as well before they were interrupted by a voice that called out to them. Or at least one of them.

"Naegi-kun!"

Slowly turning towards the source of the noise Makoto felt his heart stop as his eyes zeroed in on a girl that looked to be his age although slightly taller with long dark blue hair held up with multiple clips with a pair of round eyes of matching color. Sayaka Maizono was running towards him arm raised high in the air a bright happy-go-lucky smile plastered across her face as if everything was right with the world as she raced to stand in front of him.

"Naegi-kun, I'm so happy to see you. I never thought we would see each other again after your family moved." Sayaka said with a bright smile bouncing on the heels of her feet as she spoke.

Makoto felt his mouth go dry, she looked exactly like she did in the original timeline. She was wearing the uniform he remembered as the one belonging to the Junior High School they both attended all those years ago.

"This gonna take forever." Katsuki grumbled "Yo, Ahoge. We'll be saving a seat for you in the auditorium. Just make sure you get there on time."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll see you there Kacchan." Makoto called out to his blond-haired friend who simply rolled his eyes and stalked off Izuku in tow who gave a smile and a wave to Makoto as he took off.

"New friends of yours?" Sayaka asked looking at the two teens slowly losing track of them in the crowd of students.

"Yeah," Makoto said doing his best to keep his voice and tone even. They were just old classmates meeting after a while, he didn't want to make a scene and draw attention to himself. But he couldn't help but feel elated in knowing that she was alive and well. "They're really good friends, although Kacchan can be a bit much at times."

"Well, it's good to see you're doing well." Sayaka said with a smile which suddenly turned into an angry pout as she said "Although you are quite mean Naegi-kun."

"I am?" Makoto asked confused.

"Yes, you said we would keep in touch when you moved away but I haven't heard a word from you and here you are with two new friends. I suppose you just didn't want to keep in touch with me." As she said this Sayaka turned to face away from Makoto a hurt look on her face.

"Oh, Maizono-san. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" But before the Luckster could go on he saw the small smile on the blue-haired girls face and could hear the small chuckles she was trying to stifle. "Maizono-san." Makoto said in a flat tone staring the girl down.

Sayaka let out a small burst of giggles as she waved her hands apologetically "Sorry Naegi-kun it's just you're so easy to tease. Although I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all after you left."

Makoto frowned disapprovingly at the giggling girl but inside he was jovial. He was ecstatic to see his friend alive and well and talking to him as if everything was right with the world and they were just two people catching up. Which for all Sayaka knew they were but Makoto found this meeting to mean much more.

"Anyway." Sayaka said her smile returning in full force "It really is good to see you again. I didn't expect to see you here though. I assume you're taking the entrance exams."

"Yeah." Makoto answered smiling as well "I'm hoping to get in the Hero Course."

At that, Sayaka gave Makoto a quizzical look "The Hero Course? But, Naegi-Kun I thought you were Quirkless."

Makoto felt his heart drop into the pit that is his stomach. He had forgotten that before his jump back into time he hadn't originally attended Aldera Junior High with Izuku and Katsuki and had been attending a different school where it was apparently common knowledge he was Quirkless as opposed to Aldera where Makoto had been able to make do with the excuse that he didn't have proper control over his quirk.

"Uh, well … you see." Makoto fumbled trying to get a proper explanation out but before he could say anything else an expression of compression dawned on Sayaka's face.

"You have a quirk now? How, are you like a late bloomer or something?"

"Is it really that easy to read me?" Makoto asked a bit disheveled at how quickly Sayaka had come to the conclusion, albeit she was only partially right.

Sayaka chuckled once again before saying "Come on Naegi-kun you should know by now, I'm an esper." Makoto couldn't help but smile at the familiar phrase as she continued with "Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you got your quirk now. I remember you always talking about how you wanted to be a hero to help people like you did with that swan last year." As she talked Sayaka looked around and noticed the number of people around them was starting to lessen "I think we should head in now, I wish you luck Naegi-kun and hopefully we'll see each other in the hero course."

With that, Sayaka smiled one last time before taking off and running towards the building and out of sight.

Makoto stood there with a content smile on his face, it seemed like they were a bit closer in this timeline then they were in the original. He was glad to see her happy and smiling again despite the fact that talking to someone who he had seen there dead body being quite jarring.

But as Makoto was about to step off and make his way towards the glass-paned building as well he just then noticed the absence of a particular phrase "Wait, she isn't really an esper in this timeline, is she?"

…

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE. COME ON EVERYONE LET ME HEAR YA SAY 'HEY'!"

Overwhelming silence filled the auditorium after the loud and energetic introduction from the spiked hair announcer. Makoto felt so bad about it that he raised his arm and was about to shout the requested 'Hey' in response but was stopped when Katsuki grabbed his arm halfway through halting him.

"Don't." was all Katsuki said in a flat tone as Makoto lowered his hand with a sheepish smile.

However, it seemed as if the announcer, Present Mic is what Izuku called him, was unaffected by the lack of enthusiasm from the crowd because he kept at it and dived right into the explanation of the practical exam.

Makoto listened intently to the explanation, it was rather straightforward. Within the time limit of ten minutes, you were supposed to take out as many robotic faux villains as you possibly could racking up points in the process. The villains came in three tiers each worth a corresponding number of points. The task was simple enough, the real challenge was the fact that there would be at least several dozen other hopefuls at the testing grounds with him with the same goal in mind.

"Huh, looks like we're all testing in separate areas, even though our numbers are one after another." Makoto observed staring down at the cards placed in front of him and his two friends.

"Looks like they're doing it to avoid students from the same school from helping each other." Izuku reasoned. "That's a shame, I had some good strategies in mind that had the three of us to work together."

"Hah, as if I need help from the two of you." Katsuki said with a smirk "The only thing bad about you two not being in the same testing center as me is that you'll miss out on watching me claim the top spot."

As Makoto and Izuku chuckled nervously together a figure stood up and caught the attention of the room.

"Pardon me, sir." Makoto's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the girl who was speaking. She was a bit taller than her and her skin was pale white a stark contrast to the short jet black hair. Her red eyes were prominent and she wore a black, white, and red school uniform. "On the handout provided to us, there are images of no less than four enemies. Please excuse my bluntness but I would prefer not to be blindsided due to lacking information."

Makoto stared at the girl aghast, there was no doubt who it was. Celestia Ludenberg stood among the students, although she did look a little bit different. She was leaner as if she had spent time training, she also lacked her gothic lolita clothing and the drills her hair was styled in during the original timeline.

"I was just about to mention the same thing." Came another voice, this time it was from someone Makoto didn't recognize. A tall boy with black hair and classes. He spoke in a proper tone as he addressed Present Mic "If this is an error on official UA documents it is highly unbecoming for Japan's top academy. And also, you three over there." The boy turned to face Makoto and his friends "The three of you have been conversing amongst yourself this whole time, it's distracting. If you can't bother to take this seriously please leave."

"Sorry," Izuku said flustered at the comment while Katsuki smirked down at the boy with his usual confidence.

"What was that glasses, you wanna come up here and say that to our faces."

"Kacchan," Makoto said shaking Katsuki's shoulder to try and calm him down and not cause a scene.

"ALRIGHT, EXAMINEES 7111 AND 6765 THANK YOU FOR CALLING IN WITH YOUR REQUESTS." Present Mic answered with his trademark enthusiasm and then began to explain the concept of the fourth image. An enemy worth zero points, an obstacle that should more or less be avoided. Like an enemy in a video game that could be beaten but in the end resulted in no reward.

At the end of the explanation, Present Mic gave one final speech to the auditorium "NOW THEN, ALLOW ME TO LEAVE YOU ALL WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO. NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID 'A TRUE HERO IS ONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE'S MISFORTUNES.' PLUS ULTRA, GO BREAK A LEG OUT THERE EVERYONE."

...

Makoto sat on a bus with around fifty other hopefuls as he was transported from the main campus to one of the many on-site testing facilities. He was dressed in the same tracksuit that he had spent so much time in during his training with All Might.

'I wonder if I'll be able to hold up against everyone else.' Makoto thought, chewing the inside of his cheek due to his nervousness. He felt like he was just entering Hope's Peak for the first time again although this time the feeling was magnified at least tenfold. He might not have been surrounded by Ultimates this time but instead, he was now in the presence of at least one hundred people who each had there own unique power that they had spent the better part of their lives honing to achieve their dreams of becoming a hero.

He, on the other hand, had only been living in this timeline for a little more than ten months and had just recently been given One For All by All might just last night. As he thought this Makoto closed his eyes and tried to remember the explanation All Might had given him last night after passing on One For All to him.

He was so engrossed within his own thoughts that he didn't notice the girl next to him trying to catch his attention until he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Makoto screamed out shocked by the sudden interruption of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." The girl prompting Makoto to turn. She was a bit taller than him, her eyes were teal and her hair was ginger in color and was tied into a side ponytail that fell on her left side. "You just seemed to be staring rather intently into space, I thought I might be able to help you snap out of it and calm down."

"Oh, thank you." Makoto replied flushing a bit at how easily he was startled. "I'm sorry if I distracted you, I guess I'm just nervous is all."

"No need to apologize." The girl said waving her hand dismissing Makoto's apology with a friendly smile "I'm sure there are plenty of people feeling just like you are, heck I'd be lying if I said I was completely calm and sure of myself right now. But the best thing we can do right now is to hold our heads high and take this on with everything we got."

Makoto stared at the confident smile on the girls face as she flexed her arm and placed a hand on her bicep and he couldn't help but feel at least a bit invigorated himself. Sure, he was nervous and there were at least a hundred things that could go wrong but there was no need to stress over it. All he could do at the moment was to hold on to his optimism and take the challenge head-on.

Makoto nodded "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, I feel a bit better now."

The girl smiled and extended her hand "Glad to be of help. My name is Kendo, Itsuka by the way."

"Naegi, Makoto." the Luckster replied taking it and shaking as he returned the smile in full.

...

Makoto stood stock still his stomach doing backflips, despite the conversation he had with Itsuka not moments before now that he was faced with the massive steel doors that separated him from the practical exam he couldn't help but feel the nervousness come back in full. Looking around the group of people that surrounded him he couldn't help but feet his eyes land on a few interesting people.

There was a boy dressed in black sweatpants, black tank top, and black trainers however what was truly eye-catching about him was the fact that his head was a black feathered yellow beaked bird head as opposed to a normal human head. Normally Makoto would've been more than a little surprised by this but by this point he had seen more than a few members of the police force with animal heads so it didn't phase him as much. Although he did wonder how the boy ate with a beak.

Scanning the area around him again Makoto felt for the third time in one day a mixture of elation, shock, and sadness. Because among the crowd, dressed in a purple tracksuit was Aoi Asahina. She was wearing her trademark a red and white track jacket and sports shorts he remembered her wearing all those years ago and she was bouncing on her heels obviously ready and waiting for the practical to start.

Unlike Sayaka and Celestia from earlier, Aoi had been a member of the Future Foundation with him. He had spent far more time with her, getting to know her, being friends with her. They may have never had gotten as close as he and Kyoko had but she was still a really important friend. It was a relief to see her here alive and well, as happy as can be with her usual upbeat energy. But it did hurt ever so slightly to not be able to go up and greet her.

He had to remind himself that they weren't friends in this timeline. At the moment they were perfect strangers and going up to her and conversing like they would have before would just be awkward.

'Maybe we'll have a chance to become friends again.' Makoto thought to himself. But before he could look around again a loud familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

"AND BEGIN! WHAT, THERE'S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES. GO, GO, GO, YOU'RE WASTING AIR TIME PEOPLE!"

* * *

 **Alright! Finally got this chapter finished. Welcome to 2019 everyone.**

 **Sorry about the wait I have the goal in mind to hopefully update at least once a month, maybe twice if I'm lucky, but the holidays rolled around and after that, I just got lazy and wanted to relax. Got back into a lot of old games I hadn't played and a few new ones as well but now I'm writing again so hooray.**

 **Anyway onto review answers! Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed you keep me going.**

 **Guest: Glad you think the fic is good. As for your comment about the girls and Makoto, while romance will be a sub-plot in this and not the main focus I cannot have Kyoko and Makoto not be shipped together and that goes same for Mukuro. As Celes and Hina worry not they will not be subject to this. This isn't a harem fic, but Makoto will be spreading the love of friendship all around regardless.**

 **Shadow-DJ: That's an interesting way to think of the quirk for Izuku but no he will not be doing stuff like that. However, I do have some fun stuff in mind for him with his quirk**

 **SharkSoul: Always happy to read your reviews. All reviews are awesome and keep me going but yours always have awesome feedback for me to work on. Super glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope I can keep the love going.**

 **Luffy23: *google translates* Hey, that's a neat idea for class 79 I'll take that into consideration. As for Makoto being a part of Class 1-A or Hero Version 78 ... well, it's still in the air for me. The story in my mind is going one of two ways and I'll have to make a choice concerning it but it's tearing me apart I tell you.**

 **FallenStreet01: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, a lot of AUs have Izuku going villain but for me, he could never be that. Even if he was quirkless in my world I would've either found a way to make him a hero or he'd be a police force hopeful. All i can ever see is Izuku helping people. Hope you liked this chapter to and enjoyed the cameos/mentions that came with it.**

 **spidershazam: Glad you enjoyed hope I can keep it up.**

 **anonimus: While that's an idea I did have I came up with the story with the thought of everyone (Class 78 & 79) being heroes and in separate classes. And I kind of prefer it this way. It may limit screen time for some people but I will do my best.**

 **1995hzq: Glad you like it, I'm planning Makoto having his own trials and tribulations concerning OFA and his own way of making it his own but he does have a similar starting point as Izuku.**

 **Makotocrossover: Glad you liked it, and I will continue.**

 **Guest *Spanish*: Happy you caught on to it. Yeah not everyone knows about Vigilantes it's awesome. I have plans for Komaru and her quirk is a big indication of what I want to do with her.**

 **Lucy: Plan on it**

 **Guest: Thank you, I hope everyone had a good time during the holidays.**

 **Mo Eazy: Yeah, the concept surrounding that was something I was planning on using during the first few drafts of the first couple of chapters. But I decided that it would make the beginning far too muddled with a bunch of different stuff and so decided not to do it. It might come up later in the story but for now I don't have much focus for it in mind.**

 **Guest: Glad you like, I probably sound like a broken record but I hope that I can keep writing this story in a way people will keep liking it.**

 **zack33: Super happy you like the story so far. Also glad you liked the interactions with Izuku and Katsuki, I worked really hard on those and stressed for a while wanting to do them right. As for your suggestion with the heroes. I understand the concept of making *everyone* a hero in the making might seem basic to some folk with how diverse the Dangannronpa cast can be but this is what I wanted to do so I'm gonna stick with it. Not that I'm disregarding any feedback from you guys it's just I started this story with the intent of making the Danganronpa casts heroes and it's what I want to stick with. I'm gonna do my best to keep things interesting. I do have a point in mind where I'm gonna branch from cannon but until then we kind of have a play by play going on but that'll change in the near future trust me.**

 **Phew, that took a while now it's time for the end card.**

 **Please leave a review if you feel inclined, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter and as always I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 5: The UA Entrance Exam Pt 2

"I should have expected this." Izuku Midoriya thought out loud as he sped through the streets of the fake city. He had been caught off guard by the sudden announcement and the resulting wave of examiners that had assaulted the now open gates had impeded his own entrance to the city and had taken some of the precious seconds he had to complete the task given to him.

"I should have known that UA would do something like this. They hadn't become the best hero school in Japan by doing things conventionally." As Izuku took a turn and breakneck speed he was followed by four speeding balls of emerald fire that kept close to him at his command. As he was running a whirring sound met his ears, from around a corner up ahead a green robot sporting two shield-like arms with a big white 'One' on one of its arms. The eye of the villain bot flashed as it locked eyes with Izuku.

Izuku felt his legs lock as he stared down the singular red orb of the robot. However, he steeled himself as he reminded himself why he was here. And so thrusting his right hand forwards two of the bright emerald balls of fire sped forward burning two holes into the robot's head and torso.

"Meant for speed and mobility, not for taking heavy hits. Iron plating most likely." Izuku observed as the one-pointer crumbled before him. Izuku's fire could reach intense temperatures if he wanted them to but that required both time concentration. His base fireballs burn typically around just over one thousand degrees Celsius. That melting point could be attributed to a number of metals but iron was the most reasonable candidate for a mass produced robot.

Making his way through the streets again Izuku came across several other one-pointers and dispatched of them in similar ways as he did the first taking time every now and then to replenish the fireballs he had used keeping at least four around him at all times. He had to be ready to take down any faux villain he came across. He had learned his lesson when he had both a one-pointer and a two-pointer quickly stolen from him.

The one-pointer by a boy who still found a way to dress fancy in a tracksuit with an odd belt that allowed him to shoot a laser from his ... belly. He had decided not to dwell on it too much. And the two-pointer had been destroyed by an incredibly short boy with light brown hair, that Izuku almost mistook for a girl. The boy just flicked his wrist and the two-pointer had shut down.

"Probably a technology controlling quirk. He clearly has an advantage in this test." Izuku said to himself wondering how many points he had collected by this point, however, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he found himself staring down a three-pointer, a large and intimidating a green robot that looked something akin to a spider tank that had a big white number 'Three' painted on it.

He had had a run in with another one earlier but he had to pull back and retreat when it had launched a salvo from its right shoulder that housed a missile launcher. Gritting his teeth Makoto decided that this one would go down.

'Page 34, Spitfire. Begin with a suppressive attack to blind and hold enemies at bay." Izuku swiped his arm in a wide arc sending all four pre-prepared fireballs that were floating by his side forward. As the fireballs flew he clenched his fist causing the fireballs expanded, feeding off the oxygen in the air temporarily increasing in size in order to blind the robot.

'Page 61, Air Jet. When up against a large opponent it's best to go high rather than low to take advantage of blind spots. Page 36 Endeavor, heavy opponents require heavy firepower. When you have the time make sure to charge an attack.' As Izuku began to vault off a nearby piece of rubble to become air born he gripped his right wrist with his left hand. He felt the telltale heat of his quirk as his palm ignited in green flames. Squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth Izuku focused ramping up the heat causing the flames to roar rising a good twelve to thirteen inches off his palm.

As he reached the peak of his jump Izuku looked down and noticed a point where the torso and head met that wasn't covered in green plating but was instead a sleet silver. 'Page 16, Jin Kirigiri, every enemy has a weakness. Find it, exploit it.'

Aiming his hand down Izuku let the fire leave his hand and spiral down creating a spinning spear of green flame that descended on the faux villain hitting the connecting point and frying the circuitry beyond repair. The robot slumped down the power system no longer connected to the main computer rending it useless.

As Izuku landed he smiled over his shoulder. Three more points to the pot.

* * *

"GO TO HELL!" Katsuki Bakugo roared at the top of his lungs as he swung his right arm in a devastating arc leaving a wave of explosions in its wake completely decimating the wave of faux villains that were trying in utter vain to capture him.

Katsuki wore a manic grin as he began to propel himself through the streets using the explosions generated from his palms as a form of pseudo-flight. The gray features buildings blurred by as he locked onto his next target. A three-pointer flanked by a couple of two-pointers. Still, with that gleam in his eyes, Katsuki attracted their attention by sending a small explosion their way from the right. As the three robot-villains attention was drawn to him he took the chance to propel himself up and over landing just in front of them

He started off with a series of mini-blasts that peppered the robots doing minor damage but succeeded in blinding them with the smoke. Using the last bit of momentum he had coupled with another blast from his left hand he flipped himself grabbing one of the two-pointers by the head and using his speed coupled with his strength to rip it off.

He then brought both his palms down onto the back of the three-pointer delivering an explosion powerful enough to send him in the air again while breaking and splintering the armor of the robot and shredding the inner circuitry and mechanics. Finally, Katsuki brought his right hand down hard and fast at the last remaining robot delivering a powerful explosion that ripped a good quarter of the robot off.

Landing on his feet with ease Katsuki began to scan for his next target. As he was looking about he heard a now familiar whirring as a one-pointer came speeding around a nearby corner locking eyes with the explosive teen. Katsuki grin as he twitched in anticipation ready to dodge the incoming attack and deliver his own counter blow ... only to be interrupted by a quick blur.

Said blur sped past Katsuki and up towards the one-pointer and in a swift motion had cut across the chest of said villain leaving it broken on the ground it's chest sparking electricity.

"Oi, that was my kill." Katsuki roared at the girl who was standing up from the crumpled form of the faux villain.

The girl was around the same height as Katsuki, perhaps a hair shorter, she had short black hair, pale blue eyes that were almost gray in color, and freckles that dotted her face. She wore a plain white tank-top and what looked to be camo combat pants and a pair of boots. However what stood out most about her was the fact that she had a pair of gray wolf ears that sat on top of her head. She also had a tail that pocked out through her pants, her fingertips also ended in black claws that were currently retracting back into her hands as she observed Katsuki.

After a few minutes of locking eyes, the girl made a 'Tch' noise revealing her sharp and prominent canines as she turned away choosing to ignore the explosive teen which only resulted in angering him more.

"What, think you're too good to answer me?" Katsuki called out "Well not like it matters, cause I'm gonna be the one who claims the top spot in this exam no matter what you think. Hell, I doubt you'd even make it in the top three."

It was the last comment and it's specificness that caused the girl to turn around and growl back "What makes you say that."

Katsuki wore a satisfied smirk as he answered. "I got a couple of friends who are also taking this exam. And there's no way in hell you're gonna score more than them."

* * *

"FOUR MINUTES REMAINING!"

"What! But I'm still at zero points!" Makoto cried out in distress.

Makoto had spent the last six minutes scrambling through the city trying to find a way to earn at least a single point. But even when he would find a faux villain he couldn't seem to activate the quirk that All Might had given him and in the blink of an eye the robo-villain would be destroyed by some other examinee.

"THREE MINUTES REMAINING!" 

Makoto felt the pit in his stomach deepen even further. He was getting desperate, perhaps if he just punched one of the faux villains something would happen. As he continued to run the Luckster thought desperately to try and remember the words All Might had told him the night before when he had been given One For All.

But just as the speech was coming back to him he felt a rumble. It started off small at first but it quickly increased in intensity and just beyond a couple of buildings he saw it.

A massive robot as tall as a ten story building on treads barreled through the streets crushing everything in its path.

 _'A GIMMICK THAT'LL RAMPAGE AROUND IN CLOSE QUARTERS!'_ Present Mic's words filled Makoto's brain as he stared up at the enormous robot as one of its clawed hands gripped a nearby building crushing the concrete in its grip.

"Isn't this a bit much!" Makoto shouted in a strange mix of exasperation and fear as he turned to run away from the massive robot trying to flee alongside the massive crowd that were also trying to get away from the carnage.

But as soon as Makoto took one step a voice reached his ears. "Help, someone!"

Turning Makoto felt his heart stop. Aoi Asahina laid trapped under a pile of rubble as a boy who seemed to be made of steel tried to pull her out. He seemed to be struggling though if the cracks in his steel skin were any indicator.

Makoto stood there as he watched in horror as the zero-pointer neared. 'They'll get killed if that thing runs over them.' Makoto thought to himself, and it was as the word 'killed' made it into his thoughts he felt his resolve steel and he began to run towards them All Might's words ringing in his ears.

 _'One For All probably won't come easily the first time you try and use it. It didn't for me anyway. However, when it comes you'll know. For me I always attach One For All with my feelings to protect those in need so I'm sure you'll find your own emotion or feeling to attach to it but the first time will most likely feel like this whirlwind of emotions and surging strength and when you feel it what you got to do is clench you butt-cheeks and yell this from the depths of your heart ...'_

 **"SMAAAAASH!"** Makoto roared at the top of his lungs as he brought both his arms back and swung them forward in a double handed strike hitting the air in front of him causing a massive concussive blast of air and rubble that went rocketing towards the zero pointer slamming into its chest. The entire testing center watched in awe as the zero-pointers chest caved in like a crushed soda can and fell backward crushing the city beneath it and landing still and defeated.

Makoto stood there breathing heavily, blood pumping in his ears as he felt the adrenaline surge through him. He was acutely aware of his arms stinging but It wasn't until the voice of the steel boy behind him did he notice why.

"Dude, your arms. Are they okay?"

Makoto looked down and felt his jaw go slack as he stared at what used to be two functioning arms. Both of the Luckster's arms were a mangled mess, his skin had turned a deep shade of red border-lining purple and they hung their limp and useless. The sleeves of Makoto's tracksuit were also ripped and tattered into shreds leaving only the parts near his bicep intact.

Makoto shook his head clear, he'd worry about that latter. He still had his legs "I might have enough time to get one point." he said to himself. But as he turned around Present Mic's voice cut through once again.

"IT'S ALL OVER!"

Makoto felt his heart sink past his stomach and land somewhere around his navel. The time was up and he had failed to score a single point. after all the work he had put in the past ten months, all the help he had received from All Might. Izuku, and Katsuki. It was for nothing. Walking dejectedly to the nearby remnants of a building Makoto leaned his back against the cool wall and slid down till he was sitting completely on the ground.

The ahoge haired boy stayed like that for at least a minute or two until a shadow covered the ground in front of him and looking up Makoto saw the concerned face of a familiar old woman.

"Recovery Girl." Makoto breathed out recognizing the woman from when All Might had introduced him to the UA staff ten months back.

"Dear me." Recovery Girl said looking down and shaking her head "Looks like your not quite used to _that_ power yet. But don't worry I'll fix you up as quick as I can." And with that, she leaned in and kissed Makoto's arms shocking the Luckster at how her lips extended far out to meet his skin causing him to shout out in shock. However afterward a soft green light covered his broken body and in mere seconds his arms looked just as they did before he destroyed them.

"Woah," Makoto said staring down at his healed arms "I'm fixed ... although I feel really tired now."

"That's my Quirk sweetie, only real reason Nezu can hold such ridiculously dangerous tests. I speed up your healing process but healing takes stamina especially at such a rapid pace. Get too many injuries and you could end up dying from running out." Recovery Girl explained to the shocked boy as she placed some gummies into his palm. "Now chin up there, you still got a written exam to take."

Makoto's shoulders sagged "What's the point? I didn't even get a single point here, there's no doubt I failed."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Makoto looked up confused "We are a hero school, after all, if we judged you on just combat skills alone we wouldn't be number one now would we? Just clear your head for now and go ace that written exam. After all, you have a mission to succeed don't you?"

Looking at the knowing gaze Recovery Girl was giving him, he nodded determined to still try his best.

However off to the side hidden amongst the other examinees a teenage girl with strawberry blond pigtails observed from afar with a wide smile. "Hmm, how very interesting. Upupupu"

...

"Hey, hey. Congrats on getting in and placing seventh overall no less." All Might said as he high-fived Makoto as they stood on the sands of the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park under the starry night sky.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. Rescue points, I thought I had bombed the practical for sure. Although, Kacchan gave me all sorts of grief for not placing higher. Something about bragging to some girl during the exam." Makoto said with a sigh of relief as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, that sounds like him. Not only that I heard Young Midoriya placed fifth overall and got admitted as well. Good for him, so the three of you will be attending UA together it seems." All Might said as the two of them began to walk the beach "And just to let you know. I may be teaching at UA starting from here on out but I had no influence over the panel during the exam. You three got in entirely on your own merit."

"That's good to hear." Makoto said breathing a sigh relief. He had worried that he had gotten in due to his connections with a few key members of the UA staff. He was glad to know that had nothing to do with it.

"Anyway, let's stop beating around the bush. Tell me, how did it feel?" All Might asked urgently.

"How'd what feel?"

"Your power." All Might said throwing his arms out "You must've felt something right?"

"Yeah. It was all woosh like. It all came in such a sudden rush like a dam being opened but I couldn't keep contained without breaking, so ... maybe like a water balloon being filled super fast and popping." Makoto explained with a lost look on his face.

"Bwahahaha." All Might laughed coughing out some blood "That's an awfully boring way to put it but if it works for you then roll with it." as he wiped the blood from his chin All Might continued as he knelt down to pick up a stray can "So, now you know what it's like to fire away at all cylinders. At the moment it's either all or nothing with you. But next time maybe envision it as filling the water balloon a little bit slower. Like instead of a garden hose maybe use a faucet. You might be off to a rocky start but give it time and soon enough ..."

With a loud crunch, All Might shifted into his muscle form and crushed the can in his hands **"You'll have made this power your own and wielding it will come as naturally as breathing!."**

"Hey, it's All Might!" Someone off to the side called out "Let's get an autograph."

"Hey who's that with him?"

 **"Uh oh, time to run."** And with that mentor and student raced across the sandy shores of the beach with one looking back towards the future and as one staring forward their goal and mission from a past timeline in mind.

* * *

 **What's this? A double upload?**

 **Nah not really, this was originally meant to be one big chapter but the tonal shift was so large I decided to keep them separate and upload them at the same time. This one took twice as long to write as the previous half cause I've never really had confidence writing action scenes but I tried my best. This is certainly an area where I can improve and need to as well. So if any of you out there got any tips concerning action scenes I am all ears.**

 **Anyway since I've done all the answers and I've got nothing else to say I guess I'll do this.**

 **A post A/N scene. Look at me being all different and stuff.**

* * *

 _"It's punishment time!"_

Makoto clutched his head as the accursed laughter filled his ears.

All around him, his classmates, his friends were all in a mangled state.

Sayaka stabbed in the chest, Leon beaten and battered, Chihiro's skull caved in and strung up, Mondo liquefied, Hifumi and Kiyotaka bludgeoned, Celestia burned at the stake, Sakura slumped over in her chair, Byakuya frozen and bloodied, Aoi floating lifelessly in a massive tank of water her body mangled to shreds, Toko stabbed in vital areas with a mixture of scissors and pens, Yasuhiro's body cut into thirds pooling blood on the floor. And Kyoko her body slowly turning a dark shade of purple and black as the poison slowly took hold.

"NO!" Makoto said shaking his head pulling at his hair desperately trying to rid himself of the images burned deep into his psyche "Stop it, stop it! I'm going to save everyone. I'm going to fix things."

 _"Up pu pu. Is that so?"_ A taunting voice filled the air as the Luckster shoot violently _"News flash kiddo, life isn't something you can just rewind so you can have a second go at it. This isn't a game, no save states, no life meters, no retries. So, how about you stop struggling and just give in. Give in to **despair.** "_

A clattering sound filled the air as a knife was dropped down at Makoto's feet. As the Luckster looked down the chorus of his classmates' voices filled his brain both surrounding him and feeling as if it were coming from deep inside him.

 _"Join us Makoto..."_

"No go away!" As Makoto looked up to face the specters he found himself staring at something much worse. Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, and All Might laid down at his feet beaten, bloody, and broken.

"No." Makoto whispered. "No, no, no. NO!" Tears filled the Luckster's eyes as hell to his knees.

 _"Join us Makoto..."_ The voices filled his head once again with three new voices joining the chorus. Makoto opened his eyes tears of streaming down his face as he looked down towards the knife that lay on the ground beneath him the bright light almost being strong enough to blind him ... wait. Light?

Hovering just above and to the right of the knife was a small marble size ball of light. It burned incredibly bright and it seemed to pulse with great power, it felt so familiar yet also strange and new. Like a friend, you haven't seen in ages. Reaching out Makoto closed his fist around the small marble and felt a sudden rush of strength fill his veins. It was almost too much, it felt like at any moment he'd be ripped to shreds by the force of it.

Makoto's veins began to glow a bright red highlighting them throughout his body with the strange energy as a bright cyan colored electricity like substance began to spark around his limbs as the power filled him from head to toe as he pushed himself up to his feet and took a fighting stance his eyes still staring down.

 _"Hey, what's going on?"_

Makoto shifted his gaze from the ground to look at the source of all this anguish. A two foot tall monochrome colored bear with a painted smile plastered on its face. However, even with that smile, it seemed to be staring him down with a look of worry and what could almost be categorized as fear.

"I, will, change, EVERYTHING!" Makoto shouted taking a step forward with each word. "Now, go to HELL!" and with that, he charged forward bringing his fist back for a right hook.

 _"Wait a second, violence against the headmaster is forbidden!"_

 **"SMAAAAASH!"**

Makoto's fist colided with the body of Monokuma shattering the bear into a million pieces as the whirlwind of air generated from the impact tore the scene around him to shreds leaving nothing but a white empty void.

Makoto stood there panting the power slowly ebbing away. As the Luckster looked up from the ground he gasped.

Standing in front of him were eight shadowy figures each of them boasting a set of glowing eyes. As they stared Makoto down he felt that surge of strength again but this time it was as if something was magnifying it even further beyond.

...

"AH!" Makoto yelled out in shock as he rolled out of his bed and onto the floor of his room staring at the ceiling of his room. It was in the middle of the night and he had just returned from the beach after having a conversation with All Might.

"A nightmare?" Makoto wondered aloud. He was no stranger to them after all.

He remembered having them almost nightly after escaping Hope's Peak. He remembered waking over and over again, sometimes multiple times in a single night, screaming as the terrors assaulted his vulnerable mind. By now they had decreased significantly in number and with the help of his friends and the Future Foundation he had gotten a handle on the rare few that would creep up and was normally able to fend them off. Although there was always the few that were too strong even for him.

But this one was different.

Makoto closed his eyes trying desperately to remember what he would normally try and forget but all that came to him was a voice that spoke in a low whisper that felt like it the source was in the same room as him.

 _You're not alone._

* * *

 **And with that, this chapter is officially done. After this I got one short intermediate chapter planned concerning everday life with Makoto, Izuku, and Katsuki and then it's on to UA High.**

 **Please leave a review if you feel inclined, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter and as always I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 6: Daily Life

Makoto Naegi stood on the sands of the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park staring out towards the ocean watching as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"It's been a little over ten months." Makoto thought out loud. It was crazy how fast time had passed it seemed like a lifetime ago when Makoto had found himself dumped into this timeline, one so different from the one he came from, with a single mission: 'To Save The World From Despair.'

But since then a lot of things had happened. He met some amazing people who helped him grow and because of that, his goals have changed just a bit.

"To stop despair, to save the day with a smile, to come out on top no matter what." Makoto listed off as he looked at the sunrise "To be a hero." Makoto clenched his fist. "Kyoko, Asahina-san, Togami-kun, Fukawa-san, Hagakure-kun, everyone. I don't know if we'll ever meet again but I saw some of you. It makes me happy to see you alive and well. I'll make sure that I will stop what happened from ever happening again so things can stay this way"

And with that goal in mind, Makoto closed his eyes and focused. He tried to imagine that small marble of light and grasp it. As he envisioned reaching out and grabbing the ball of light the Luckster actually reached out his hand and closed his fist around the air in front of him and as he closed his fist he felt it. A sudden surge of power painting his veins in a glowing red energy as his body was coated in a vibrant bright blue electricity.

'Too much, it's far too much.' Makoto thought his face scrunching up due to the strain of just keeping the power in check. It felt like if he even twitched his fingertips he would rip himself apart from the force that it would release.

The power of One For All was like a raging ocean, and Makoto was just not ready physically or mentally to handle that kind of power. But time was not on his side and before he knew it the time to go to UA would be upon him and so he had to focus as hard as he could in mastering this power even if it was only one baby step at a time.

'I will master the power that All Might passed onto me.' Makoto thought with determination 'One drop at a time.' The ahoge haired Luckster envisioned a drop of water falling into a pond and as the image of a ripple filled his mind he felt the raging whirlwind of power ebb away.

Opening his eyes Makoto looked down at his hands, the red energy that highlighted his veins was gone and the raging cyan electricity had dimmed significantly so it only looked as if a small static charge was pulsing through him.

'One hundred percent is still way too far away from being something I can handle, so for now, let's focus on just one percent.'

Makoto reared his right fist back and punched the air with a quick jab. There was a rush of wind and the sand was kicked up ever so slightly as the Luckster jabbed the air but with that, he felt the power slip away and the static was gone.

Makoto let out a disappointed sigh "It's like trying to hold water in my cupped hands. The moment I feel like I got a handle on it, it slips away just as fast as I've picked it up." Makoto let out a frustrated groan running a hand through his hair. "Well, no use giving up hope after just one try. Gotta do it again."

And for a whole hour, Makoto trained trying to master just a fraction of his new found power. He would've gone on longer if it weren't for the fact that an alarm in his phone went off telling him he needed to get back home. Entrance exams may have been done and over with, however, he still had at least two more months of junior high before it was time to start UA.

...

"Congratulations you three. It's wonderful that not just one but three of our students have made it into UA with each of you scoring in the top ten no less. I'm expecting great things from the three of you so keep that in mind."

"Thank you sensei." Makoto and Izuku said with a slight bow as Katsuki simply stood off to the side with an indifferent look on his face.

Soon afterward the three friends were released and they were making their way out of the school and onto the streets of the city walking in tandem with each other.

"So. Where are we going today?" Makoto asked as he walked in his usual spot to Katsuki's left as the blond haired teen led the way in the center of the little group.

"My place." Katsuki stated in a tone that left no room for debate. "The old hag wants to celebrate us getting into UA and demands I drag you two along."

"I can't believe people are still making such a big deal about it." Makoto rubbing the back of his head "I mean, I'm proud and all that we got in but honestly I feel like there's no need to make such a big deal out of it."

"UA is the top hero school. Number one in Japan, only one out of three hundred applicants are able to get in each year." Izuku explained his bright smile ever present "People are bound to make a big deal out of it, although I do agree that being the center of so much attention is kinda new."

"Eh get used to it." Katsuki said his trademark confident smirk slowly appearing in his face "People will be making a much bigger deal about us when we're top heroes. With me being Number One of course, I'm sure you two will be somewhere in the top ten."

"Thanks, Kacchan, I think." Makoto said with a small chuckle at his friend's confidence. Over the past ten months Makoto felt his friend had grown and matured greatly from the way he was when they had first met but Katsuki was still Katsuki and while he had grown far more supportive and amenable, to Makoto and Izuku and the very least, he still had that classic confidence and drive he always did.

"Anyway, let's hurry up and get a move on." Katsuki demanded picking his pace up prompting his two companions to do the same "If we take too long the old hag will nag my ear off for being late."

…

"Congratulations you two." Mitsuki Bakugou said with a wide smile as she brought both Makoto and Izuku into a pair of one-armed hugs gripping them so hard that they had to struggle just to breath.

"Oi, don't choke the life out of them!" Katsuki said from behind his mother as he made his way into the living space.

At that Mitsuki released her hold on the two boys allowing them to draw breath.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bakugo." Makoto said politely with a small smile as Izuku offered a similar thanks after catching his breath.

Mitsuki waved her hands as she smiled brightly "Oh come on don't act so stiff and formal you two. Izuku, you've known me since you and Katsuki were running around in diapers and goodness knows Makoto you've spent enough time here to be considered family by now. Now enough standing around you two hurry up and get in the living room so we can get this celebration under way."

Makoto and Izuku quickly made their way into the house, spurred on by Mitsuki's prompting as she gently pushed their shoulders to get them into the living room quicker.

The living room was decorated with a few ribbons and streamers with the centerpiece being a blue and green frosted cake that had the words 'Congratulations' written on it in gold icing. It was sparse but the thoughts and feelings were evident.

As they entered the living room Katsuki was already trying to decide where to cut the cake to get himself a piece

"Katsuki what do you think you're doing!" Mitsuki all but yelled at her son "You couldn't have waited til your friends got here as well?"

"What? It's not my fault you were taking your damn time!" Katsuki roared back his eyes going pure white with his classic rage.

"Now now." Masaru Bakugou said nervously off to the side "We have company you two no need to get violent and frighten them."

"Butt out you!" Both Katsuki and Mitsuki yelled in tandem causing both Makoto and Izuku to sweat drop off to the side.

The celebration that followed was small and contained yet heartfelt. The three boys chatted as they ate cake with the occasional input from the parents of the Bakugo household. Every now and then Katsuki and Mitsuki would dive into one of their shouting matches which allowed Masaru the chance to chat with Makoto and Izuku.

At one point Masaru had said that Makoto reminded him of himself in ways, and while the Luckster appreciated the compliment when he took a look at the family dynamic he truly hoped he wasn't too much like Masaru.

After a while, Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up the Luckster found himself staring at the face of Mitsuki Bakugo who was smiling down at him.

"Hey, I just wanted to say. Thanks for being friends with Katsuki, I know he can be … difficult at times but I'm glad that you decide to stick around and be a real friend."

Makoto waved his hands in a dismissive manner "It's no problem at all, I'm happy to be friends with Kacchan." but despite that Mitsuki shook her head.

"No really thank you Makoto-kun." Mitsuki said with conviction. "Katsuki has always been a confident boy ever since he was young and after his Quirk developed and he started getting all that praise and attention his confidence and pride just kept growing. It's probably one of the reasons the rift between him and Izuku started to grow and why only people who wanted to be friends with him because of his power started to hang around him. But then you strolled into town, not only are you friends with Katsuki just because you want to be his friend you even patched the gap between him and Izuku."

"Damn it Deku I wanted that corner piece!"

"Well somewhat patched it." Mitsuki said with a chuckle. "But seriously you moving into town has got to be one of the luckiest things to have happened. So, please." Mitsuki placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder and smiled earnestly "Keep watching over my son would you."

Makoto was left speechless for a bit before nodding resolutely as he thought. 'Just another reason to not let despair win.'

…

"Who needs this much All Might shit?" Katsuki asked as he stared around the room of Izuku Midoriya uttering the same phrase he always did when the three friends opted to spend the day at the Midoriya household.

"I admire him?" Was all Izuku could say as he blushed embarrassedly.

"You shouldn't tease him about it Kacchan." Makoto defended as he walked in after his friends "Especially since your room has …"

"You finish that sentence Ahoge and you're dead." Katsuki threatened shooting a death glare at his hoodie-wearing friend who stopped talking immediately however still sporting a cheeky grin.

The three friends immediately got comfortable. Katsuki sitting at Izuku's desk, Izuku sitting on his bed, and Makoto turned the television in the room on before sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed as he reached for his nearby grip strengthener.

The mindless television shows played as the three teens paid the screen little attention opting for light conversation instead. They talked about shows they were watching, heroes that they had seen doing their jobs whether it be in person or on the news, and the happening at their respective households. They didn't discuss their day to day lives and activities as it would be rather redundant, considering the three teens spent so much time in one another's company it would make talking about what had happened to them that day would rather pointless.

At some point, Inko Midoriya had entered the room all smiles as she presented the boys with snacks having gone out of the way to prepare each teen's favorites and giving it to them respectively.

Izuku and Makoto both thanked Inko graciously, even Katsuki mumbled thanks. It seemed that not even Katsuki's usual explosive temperament could be sustained against the overwhelming kindness that was Inko Midoriya.

Time went by a bit longer before the screen on the television shifted attracting the attention of the junior-high students.

 _"And without further ado, it's time we announce this season's Hero Billboard Chart!"_ the voice of the announcer.

 _"Coming in at tenth place is … the Sonar Hero: Gang Orca. Ninth place is claimed by the Dragoon Hero: Ryukyu. Then there's eighth place going to the Armored Hero: Yoroimusha. After that, there's seventh place being claimed by the Detective Hero: Jin Kirigiri."_

Makoto watched the screen intensely as a man who appeared to be in his late thirties with dark purple hair raised his fist silently in the air wearing a stoic smile as the camera zoomed in on him. His hero costume consisted of a black duster coat over a white button up shirt that hid the skin tight bodysuit underneath that sported gel padding and ballistic plates. Jin also wore a set of black combat pants, that sported a sleek gunmetal gray utility belt that hosted a handful of gadgets, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Pretty stacked this time around." Katsuki observed as he leaned on the chair observing the screen lazily. "Although looks like Saito Togami got beat out for a spot in the top ten."

"It was bound to happen." Izuku said as he watched with his elbows on his knees as he used his hands as a perch to prop his chin on. "The Togami Agency rarely ever responds unless they believe it's worth their time which was bound to hurt their ratings."

The announcer carried on listing off the heroes and their respective rankings. The Shield Hero: Crust in sixth, the Ninja Hero: Edgeshot in fifth, the Fiber Hero: Best Jeanist coming in fourth, the new up and coming star the Wing Hero: Hawks in third, the hot-blooded Flame Hero: Endeavor in second.

 _"And finally it's time to announce your Number One Hero."_

"It's him." Izuku said in building anticipation while Kastsuki rolled his eyes.

"Was there any doubt who'd it be?"

 _"All Might!"_

 _ **"Ahahahah, I am here!"**_ even through the television's speakers All Might's voice still carried that boisterousness to it as the hero busted onto the scene as he landed amongst the crowd in his trademark fashion.

As the three teens sat and watched the top ten heroes accept their rankings and give speeches they each had their own respective thoughts running through their heads as the Number One hero stepped up and gave his speech.

'I'm gonna be an even greater hero than him. I'll surpass him for sure.'

'I'll be a splendid hero, just like him. One who saves the day with a smile.'

'To protect the world's future and to live up to the burden that's been passed onto me. I have to be a hero like him.'

…

"What do you mean 'Killing with knees' seems too violent?!" Katsuki asked/yelled.

"I'm just saying it doesn't sound that heroic Kacchan when you emphasize the killing part." Makoto explained.

It was the weekend and the three friends were crowded around the living room table of the Naegi household with scraps of notebook paper scattered about the table with sketches and notes scribbled all over them.

Not too long ago the three of them had received reminders of the fact that they needed to submit their costume designs to the support company that manufactured the hero costumes for the students of UA by the deadline if they wanted them to be completed before they started. And since all three of them needed to complete their design requests they decided to do it together.

"I need to make sure that my suit is at least fire retardant, and then maybe adding a sort of booster to power up my fireballs. Something that can turn the balls of flame into a focused stream would be pretty helpful as well…"

Katsuki's eye twitched as his ears were pounded by the relentless muttering that Izuku was doing as he scribbled non stop on the piece of paper in front of him grinding the tip of the poor pencil in his hand to dust. As an attempt to distract himself from Izuku's muttering Katsuki leaned over to study Makoto's design, only to raise his eyebrows.

"Seriously Ahoge, a cape?"

Makoto chuckled scratching the side of his cheek "Yeah, you think it's a bit too cliche."

"Kind of. But really I'm just shocked you'd even add a cape to your design. Your not the kind the kind of guy I'd see adding something so … showy."

"I suppose." Makoto agreed as he stared down at his sketch "But I never really thought of a hero suit design before."

"Really?" Izuku asked looking up from his own design "Not even as a kid."

"Well maybe as a kid." Makoto said sheepishly. It wasn't a lie, he had as a child came up with hero costume ideas but they had been back in a timeline where the dream of becoming a hero was still considered childish fantasies. "But they couldn't really be considered functional. So, at the moment I'm just kind of basing my costume off a hero I admire."

Those last few words caused a light to shine in Izuku's eyes. Many times he and Katsuki had told Makoto about how they admired and looked up to the Number One Hero All Might, and while their Ahoge haired friend seemed to share the sentiment this is the first time he stated that there was a specific hero that he admired.

"Really, who are they? What's their quirk? Where are they based?" The questions came at Izuku's classic rapid fire as the green haired teen leaned in closer with each question.

Makoto held his hands up in front of himself to try and quell Izuku's questions "She's not really a current hero she's from back before even All Might and I don't even know if she had a hero name. All I know are stories about her but she was supposedly a really kind person and a great hero."

"Before All Might eh, never knew you were a fan of the vintage heroes Ahoge." Katsuki commented as he looked back down at the design as Izuku scooted over to get a better view of it. "You should add a hood."

"What?" Makoto asked quizzically.

"You should add a hood. On that vest thing or on the cape doesn't matter." at that Katsuki moved back to his own paper however he couldn't concentrate due to the questioning look Makoto and Izuku were giving him and so he elaborated through gritted teeth "Look, it's alright to base your design off of someone you look up to but make sure to add your own touch to it or else you're just a rip off."

Makoto blinked owlishly before nodding with a small smile. Izuku seemed to get Katsuki's meaning too because he moved over and started pointing at various pieces of Makoto's design.

"You should really add some support items to help out as well Makoto-kun. Like for instance, we can turn these gloves into a kind of bracer to help with the recoil of your quirk … I mean once you learn to control its output on a more manageable basis. Also, we could make the cape less of an aesthetic peace by requesting it to …"

As the three teens talked and discussed costume designs a pair of dark green eyes watched them from the top of the staircase.

"Onii-chan sure is growing fast." Komaru said with a slight sigh. As she sat there watching her brother and his two friends she felt her pocket vibrate. Grabbing her phone out Komaru looked down and smiled brightly as she answered "Hey Pop, what's up?"

…

"My Quirk is called Boost." Dai Okura explained as he clenched his fist.

Dai Okura was the owner of the 'Iron Kingdom', the Quirk Gym that Makoto, Katuski, and as of recent, Izuku frequented for training their combat skills. The gym was a massive stone gray building filled with several boxing rings that were encased by reinforced black steel cages. The patrons of the gym were always under surveillance of a licensed coach who could call off the training at any point and there was always an EMT on standby.

Dai Okura was a man in his mid-thirties, he stood at around one hundred and seventy centimeters and weighed roughly eighty-one kilos and was in decent physical shape. He had spiked short black hair and narrow green eyes with the left side of his face sporting a wide scar. Dai was currently wearing a simple white tank top, which broadcasted the man's many scars on his arms to the world, black sweat pants and trainers.

Dai was a former pro hero that went by the name 'Duster' who, shortly after retirement, decided to open his gym in order to allow people who wanted to train their quirks a safe and controlled environment to do so. When the former hero was questioned by the three teens as to why he retired his simple answer was: That the life of a hero was far too dangerous for a family man. He had been proud and willing to risk his life for the safety of others but after the birth of his first son, he had decided to step down.

"My Quirk allows me to section off parts of my body and give them a burst of strength for a short amount of time, roughly three seconds but back in my hayday, a full powered boost could last me a good thirty seconds. From what you've been telling me Makoto's Quirk sounds a lot like mine, albeit on a much larger scale."

"So you think you can give him some pointers Okura-san?" Izuku asked with a hopeful smile.

"I can certainly try." Dai said with his arms crossed nodding before turning to the Ahoge haired boy standing next to his friends. "So you say you sort of have a degree of control on your power output. One percent?" When Makoto nodded Dai continued "So whatever you do to focus your power imagine it just before the point of impact."

Dai took up a boxing stance as he explained punctuating his sentence with a quick right jab. The three teens watched with varying degrees of interest, indifference for Katsuki, deliberate concentration for Makoto, and downright obsession for Izuku.

As Dai punched the air his right arm glowed a bright white right just before the peak of the punch and the three junior-high schoolers saw the effect. A quick burst of wind was caused by Dai's punch that caused the gym to turn and see the cause of the disturbance.

Dai turned back to look at Makoto "You say you're power comes and goes seconds after you got a hold of it. So that means you have to time your punches. Your movements will start off stiff because you'll be focused on getting the timing right but given enough time and practice I'm sure you'll become a pro at it in no time."

Makoto nodded but he frowned as he stared down at his fist "I think I understand but I can only manage to bring one percent out right now. Will that really make any difference?"

"Don't worry about." Dai said crossing his arms again but he kept up an encouraging smile "When I was your age I couldn't handle a full power Boost myself. Ended up dislocating my shoulder the first time I tried it. You just need to keep your training up, soon enough down the line you'll be using that robot busting power of yours on the norm."

Makoto clenched his fist and nodded causing Dai to smile down at him as he said "Good that's the look of determination I like to see. Now let's get one of those punching bags set up so we can give you a chance to practice."

"No need." Katsuki interjected finally as he stepped up with a smirk on his face "Ahoge should practice against me, there's no way he's gonna get better by punching some bag."

"You sure Kacchan?" Makoto asked a bit worried. While he had sparred with Katsuki dozens of times this would be the first time he actually went at him with One For All and the Luckster was nervous of losing the control on his output and hitting his friend with more force than intended.

"I've been wanting you to use your quirk in our spars since we started no sense in waiting any longer. Let's go."

Makoto smiled and nodded matching his friend's wide smile as Dai sighed off to the side. "Alright, then but I'll be supervising you two personally."

Eventually, the two teens were inside one of the rings as Dai and Izuku watched from just outside.

"Come on then Ahoge." Katsuki said with a wide manic smile as he took up a defensive stance clearly wanting to give Makoto a free shot. "Give me your best."

Makoto nodded before charging forward. He brought his fist back ready to strike and just before he brought it forward he envisioned that drop of water and he felt the small surge of energy just as he brought his closed fist and struck Katsuki as he brought up an arm to block.

"A right hook." Izuku observed as he watched as Makoto's fist collided with Katsuki's arm.

The sound of the impact filled the air and Makoto felt the power quickly leak away but the pained look on Katsuki's face made it clear, he had landed the blow with One For All's power.

'That smarts.' Katsuki thought as he winced from his stinging arm but he smirked nonetheless "Eh? Come on Ahoge you telegraphed that attack way too much. I blocked that easily."

Makoto blinked as he registered what his friend said before smiling himself. "Alright then Kacchan, I'm coming at you with all I got now."

With that, the two friends began to spar as Dai and Izuku continued to watch from outside.

'He managed to pull it off on the first try.' Dai thought as he watched the spar between the two begin with Katsuki's retaliation 'The kid's obviously a natural talent … no. That's not talent that's hard work he's been training his power for a while now. I wonder, what drives that boy to be so determined?'

...

"Do you have everything you need?" Akari Naegi asked her son who was all dressed up in his new UA uniform, it was quite odd seeing him without his trademark hoodie, who was hastily putting on his shoes.

"I got everything Kaa-san there's no need to worry." Makoto assured his mother as he swung his backpack on and made to go towards the front door.

"Makoto." Akari said reaching out and grabbing her son's sleeve.

"Kaa-san." Makoto said looking over his shoulder "I have to leave now to catch the train with Izuku-kun and Kacchan or else I'll be late."

"I know it's just …" Akari stared at her feet before looking up and giving Makoto a heartfelt smile "I just want you to know that your father and I are proud of you," Makoto stopped and turn to look at his mother "At first we weren't really on board of you applying to UA, for obvious reasons, but look at you know. You've gone and surpassed everyone's expectations. So, just so you know your father and I are behind you from here on out, no matter what."

Makoto smiled and hugged his mother before heading out the door. As he began making his way down the street he heard a voice from behind and above.

"Onii-san!" Makoto turned to see Komaru looking at him through his own bedroom window. The Luckster smiled as his sister grinned slyly at him as she was wrapped in the blue All Might hoodie that he kept in his closet "Go knock em dead."

* * *

 **And another chapter his finished. This one was longer than I had initially intended. I had originally planned for a single short chapter but I ended up writing a handful of small shorts. I still have a bunch of other shorts that I had popped into my mind but decided not to write them yet because this chapter had gotten long enough and I want to get to the main story. Maybe I'll make them as Omakes somewhere down the line.**

 **Now it's time for me to answer reviews however from here on out I'm not gonna answer one-word reviews that just say continue or some variation of that. I get really excited when I get a notification that says someone left a review and then I get disappointed when I find out its just one word.**

 **Luffy23: Glad you enjoyed the two chapters and the Kendo cameo, she is one of my favorites from Class 1-B. Also happy you liked how Makoto dealt with the Zero pointer. I went with the long ranged attack (kudos to everyone who knows where I drew inspiration for the attack) because if Makoto had jumped I had no way to save him like how Izuku was and so that was my way of handling it.**

 **Fallenstreet01: I'm happy you thought the chapters were solid. I tried to keep the describing off the exam to a minimum as I'm sure pretty much everyone knew what it was. As for the character cameos those were the most fun for me to write, it seems like a few people were surprised by Kendo. And as for the fight scenes with Izuku and Katsuki glad you enjoyed them. They certainly were a part of the chapter that I stressed a lot over.**

 **zack33: I probably sound like a broken record but I am genuinely happy whenever someone says they have liked the chapters. And as for your clarification to your advice about some of the Danganronpa cast not being 'hero' like due to their personalities I see where you coming. But as I stated at the start of the fic there will be some changes done to some of the characters to fit the world and the new hero aesthetic but I will be doing my best to keep them the same personality wise. Since next chapter is the first UA chapter we'll see how I do.**

 **SharkSoul: Another lovely review. I'm happy you enjoyed the action sequences, especially Izuku as I liked writing his the most. I tried to incorporate his hero research a bit more into his combat as I always thought that was one of Izuku's traits that I enjoyed the most. I also liked all the cameos, expect more to come, they'll mainly be class 77-B because I won't be able to introduce them all at once at the start so they'll be eased in. Once again thank you for all your help and input you've been one of the best influencers when it comes to me writing this fic.**

 **1995hzq: Yeah like I said to Luffy23, Makoto not jumping was my way of adding some variety to scenes that we've already seen and because Makoto had no one nearby that could save him.**

 **king carlos: I'm happy you think that and hopefully, I'll be able to keep it up in future chapters. As for your suggestions they are quite interesting. A gambit quirk would be fun and what you suggested for Byakuya is incredibly unique although not sure how a quirk would even incorporate that kind of ability. However, I already have quirks set for Byakuya and Celes but as I've said before any quirk suggestion don't go unheard and will probably be incorporated by other characters down the road.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review. Glad you're enjoying the story and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Gamerlover41593: Glad you think so, hopefully, I will be able to turn this into a full blown story with twists and turns and not a play by play like it is right now. Changes to canon are coming but the start off has to be the way it is.**

 **Guest: Yes, Junko has arrived on scene and has shown some interest in our favorite (un)lucky boy. As for is she any different from her original version ... that is to be seen.**

 **Guest: Not quite sure what you mean by that but I can assure you Makoto is not a Super Saiyan although that would be cool.**

 **Anway that's the intermediate chapter done next time it's the start of UA. Please leave a review if you feel inclined, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter and as always I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
